Courage to Take Control
by Lola Me
Summary: It's the end of the summer break and Blaine has decided to transfer to McKinley, despite most people, inlcuding Kurt, not approving. But Blaine's determined to take control of his life. NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Media:** Fic  
><strong>Type:<strong> Multi-Part  
><strong>Title:<strong> Courage to Take Control: 1 of ? (10ish)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 2,339 (this part)  
><strong>Genre:<strong> General, Drama, Romantic bits  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Kurt/Blaine established and the focus; but most characters turn up as an ensemble  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Nope – although obviously we're in between s2 and s3. Suspect this might be AUish once s3 starts.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Nah I don't reckon.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I'm borrowing all the characters and universe of Glee. They're not mine, but I'm grateful to have a little play-time with them

_**Summary:** It's the end of the summer break and Blaine has made a decision about his senior year, and his future. No-one seems particularly thrilled by his decision, least of all Kurt, but he's determined to fight for what he believes and take control of his life._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Kurt just could not stop bouncing up and down on the steps to his front door as he spied the red car at the end of the street, approaching at a fast but reasonable speed. He felt his mouth widen into a big grin and launched himself off the step and down the path to where Blaine was pulling the car to a stop. The engine was barely off when Kurt raced around to the driver door, wrenched it off, reached over to undo the seatbelt and then pulled Blaine out of the car into a mammoth hug. Blaine laughed, surprised and pleased at Kurt's aggression, and returned Kurt's hug just as fiercely. His laughing subsided and they both fell silent, realising that they really were back together; Blaine realising that he really was holding Kurt in his arms again. He relished in the feel, smell and sight of Kurt after three weeks apart. They both held each other tightly, afraid that if they let go or moved away, then perhaps the reunion would reveal itself as a dream and not reality.

After some time, just as Blaine was beginning to wonder whether his torso had suffered bruising from Kurt's tight grasp, he felt Kurt's nose and face shift slightly against his neck were it had been buried. Kurt's lips wanted to touch every patch of skin all at once and each fraction of an inch that he moved was punctuated by kisses on Blaine until he had lifted his head completely and was looking into Blaine's eyes.

"You. Are. Not. Allowed. To. Do. That. Without. Me. Again." Kurt said in staccato, his hands grasping Blaine's arms near the shoulders.

"Believe me," Blaine said softly, resting his forehead against Kurt's, "I won't be going _anywhere _without you again by choice." He rubbed his palms at Kurt's sides, feeling the warm skin through his linen shirt and marvelling at just how much he'd missed the simple touch.

"Good," Kurt murmured, moving his lips until the touched to Blaine's. The taste and feel of their mouths together, Blaine's soft lips cushioning Kurt's as he opened his mouth to let Blaine in, made Kurt want to forget where they were and just sink onto the ground and stay there, lips never parting. But the warm breeze and sound of birds around him reminded him of where they were. Now that Blaine was back there would be time for making out and more in privacy. The thought made Kurt's lip curl into a smile as he pulled away from the kiss, taking Blaine's hand instead and turning towards the house.

They walked around the car together, grinning like idiots and bounced up towards the house. Burt and Carole had appeared at the front door – no doubt attracted by Kurt's squeals and Blaine's laughter at being pulled from the car – and were smiling at them.

"Hi Burt, Carole," Blaine said brightly as he and Kurt came to a stop a couple of feet away on the path, "it's good to see you."

"You too honey," Carole said warmly, "how was your holiday?"

As Blaine and Carole chatted, exchanging the most boringly polite round of pleasantries ever, Kurt shifted from side-to-side impatiently. He looked at his father, who had been watching him and had raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Eager to get inside, eh?" Burt said quietly so Blaine and Carole wouldn't be distracted from their conversation, which was now on the weather. "Hey Carole?" he said a bit louder. "Why don't we get the boys some cool lemonade and talk more inside?"

While Kurt was grateful for the impetus to get inside the house, but nearly groaned out loud as Carole nodded and they all moved inside towards the kitchen. Burt's suggestion implied that there was still an intention to share pleasantries in a shared living area – which would only serve to delay his and Blaine's relocation to the bedroom where they could resume where they'd left off on the street.

But Blaine was in full charm-mode and just squeezed Kurt's hand as they moved inside and through to the kitchen, sitting close to each other at the table. He stroked the back of Kurt's hand with his thumb and hooked his foot around Kurt's ankle, tethering them together, just to be sure, while continuing to discuss the weather on his holiday.

"So yeah," Blaine continued, "it wasn't super hot but the humidity there was a bit crazy. It got so that going for a swim didn't really help at all – you were just going from one form of being drenched to another."

"Where were you again?" Burt asked as he took the glasses of lemonade from Carole and placed them on the table. "Poo-something?"

Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes with boredom. "Phuket, Dad," he droned, "it's in Thailand."

"Oh right." Burt said with a shrug. "And it's hot there?" he asked Blaine. Kurt sighed even louder and Burt turned to him. "What? How'm I supposed to know every country and climate in the world? It's not like Thailand is next door either."

"Yeah it's hot there pretty much all year round," Blaine answered quickly, before Kurt could get too much higher on his horse – he knew Kurt was just impatient. He wanted to have some alone time with Kurt too, but felt compelled to be polite. He squeezed Kurt's hand softly and glanced at him with a smile that said *be patient* before turning back to Burt. "It's kinda tradition for my family to go there at least once a year – whenever my Dad has business there – not that we get any family time apart from the 20 or so hours flying time getting there and back. Dad spends his whole time working and Mom usually has some of her friends – Dad's colleagues' wives – there to go to day spas with. I'll have to try to convince Kurt to come with me next time to keep me company."

"Hey hey calm down buddy," Burt saw a familiar look of excitement and deviousness on Kurt's face at the thought. "School comes first – senior year is important and you're not going to be flying halfway around the world when you should be studying."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It's not like school's that _hard_, Dad. And anyway, my auditions for the best creative schools in the country will be more important than my grade in math."

"Well you'll need to be practicing for those auditions then, won't you?" Burt responded – eyebrow raised.

"What about you, Blaine?" Carole asked with a smile. "Have you made any decisions about what schools you're going to apply to for college?"

Blaine shifted in his seat and Kurt felt the hand in his loosen its grip, the skin suddenly going dry. He turned his head to look at Blaine and saw hesitation on his face. Hesitation he didn't understand.

"Oh, well, you know it's really hard to decide just _what_ I want to do," Blaine began in fits and starts. "I mean of course at Dalton there are all sorts of programs and trips organised to visit schools, and my father keeps making suggestions..."

"It's ok buddy," Burt smiled, patting Blaine on the back as he got up to re-fill his glass. "There's no need to have it all figured it out now – whatever you end up doing will be the right thing because there's no wrong decision when it comes to life. It's your life to lead and you gotta do what's right for you."

"That's what I'm hoping," Blaine said quietly, not really looking at anyone.

There was a pause in the conversation and Kurt wondered what Blaine meant exactly. He tried to catch his eye but Blaine's gaze was fixed into the middle distance. Carole moved the conversation on to their plans for the last couple of weeks of the summer (shopping, movies, hanging out with friends, more shopping), and Kurt let Blaine's comment go for the moment, resolving to bring it up again.

Fifteen long minutes later, Carole reminded Burt that they would need to get moving if they were going to get to the market before it closed. Kurt had no idea how Carole had convinced Burt that his presence was required for the weekly bulk shopping trip, but was grateful to her and gave her a quick hug before she followed Burt out of the kitchen to get her handbag and meet him at the car.

As the front door closed, Kurt felt himself relax and then bristle with excitement. "Hey," he said breathily as Blaine stood up and moved towards him.

"Hey," Blaine said back, standing perfectly still in front of Kurt.

The two grinned at each other before breaking the pose and racing up the stairs to Kurt's room, diving in and closing the door behind them.

Kurt had entered the room first and spun around to face Blaine as soon as the door closed. Grabbing both Blaine's hands in his, he stepped backwards until he reached the bed, sat down and pulled Blaine down on top of him. They both fell backwards awkwardly onto the bed, crashing into each other lips first. Kurt grasped at Blaine anywhere he could, finally settling on his Blaine's neck, as he kissed more and more fiercely, almost hurting his lips in the process. He didn't know how he'd managed for three whole weeks without Blaine. Without the taste, feel and smell of him all around.

"God," he gasped, pulling away for air and opening his eyes just to check that Blaine really was there again. They were both lying on the bed now, their heads resting against the pillow, facing each other with their noses almost touching. "You have no idea how much I missed you," he said truthfully. "No." _(Kiss)_ "Idea." _(Kiss)_, Kurt punctuated the words with his lips on Blaine's.

"I think I might," Blaine whispered, pausing to feather kisses along Kurt's jaw. "cos as nice as the resorts and beaches at Phuket are, they're nothing without you, my _life_ would mean nothing without you. I love you."

Kurt responded "I love you too" but the words were muffled as Blaine leant in to kiss him again. The kiss was different this time. It wasn't the urgent, hungry kiss they had shared upon entering the room and falling onto the bed. This time, it was a needy kiss, and Kurt felt Blaine's breathing hitch a bit with emotion. It was a kiss Kurt recognised meant something wasn't quite right.

"Hey," he pulled away and cocked an eyebrow, studying Blaine's face carefully. "What's wrong my love?" What happened in Phuket? Did you have a fight with your Dad?"

Blaine closed his eyes for a moment and took a deliberate breath, which Kurt recognised meant he was collecting his thoughts.

"I…" he opened his eyes to look at Kurt. "Firstly, I _love_ it when you call me 'my love'," he said with a small smile, tracing his fingers up and down Kurt's side, the slow rhythm soothing him. "It makes me feel like I am everything."

Kurt smiled, and wanted to say something back, but was being careful to not interrupting Blaine before he had actually answered the question, so just cupped his face gently, nodding for him to continue.

"Ok, well, in Phuket… it was the standard holiday by myself while my parents did other stuff. I think they were ignoring me more than usual actually. But anyway, I got to thinking," Blaine took a deep breath and averted his eyes slightly from Kurt's. Blaine seemed to summon up his courage and looked Kurt straight in the eye. "All this pressure for senior year… when I did see my father he was talking about schools and the importance of taking the opportunities given to me… but," he paused again, "but I don't want my life to be some boring scripted parade of privilege and opportunity just because my parents can afford it. I don't want to go back to Dalton. I want to transfer back into the public school system for my senior year."

Kurt's eyes widened with surprise.

"Blaine, wow," Kurt said. "I get that you feel you ran away from your old school, and that you should go back to face it, but from what you've told me nothing has changed there. And you're happy at Dalton – you have great friends, a great Glee club with the Warblers. Just because it's a private school doesn't mean that you have to be that private school person if you don't want to be. As for the public school system, I went back to McKinley because I have a great group of friends there, a support network, a school that is at least trying with the bullying problems – you can't say the same for your old school can you? Those factors were important in making it possible for me to go back to McKinley. If things had been different, if Karofsky was still…" he trailed off, knowing his point had been made.

Blaine closed his eyes again, almost frustrated and hesitant at once.

"I know what you're saying Kurt," he said slowly, "and there's no way my parents would let me go back to my old school." He paused, and opened his eyes again. "It was all I could do to stop my Dad from suing the school after the dance incident, and my Mom was so distraught I couldn't put her through the stress of that happening again – neither of them want to chance that happening again; they wouldn't let me go back." Blaine paused, willing Kurt to understand what he was getting at.

"But if they won't let you go back to your own school then what…" Kurt looked at him, confused.

When Blaine spoke, his voice was so quiet it almost sounded like he was making a secret wish. "They might let me go to McKinley."

Kurt's eyes widened and he gulped at the air, somehow almost choking with the surprise. "What? No!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Ok yes it's a transfer fic, and no apparently Kurt does not approve. But I promise I have a good plan, and it's going to be more believable than whatever plot the showrunners go with._


	2. Chapter 2

**Media:** Fic  
><strong>Type:<strong> Multi-Part  
><strong>Title:<strong> Courage to Take Control: 2 of ? (10ish)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 2,507 (this part)  
><strong>Genre:<strong> General, Drama, Romantic bits  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Kurt/Blaine established and the focus; but most characters turn up as an ensemble  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Nope – although obviously we're in between s2 and s3. Suspect this might be AUish once s3 starts.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Nah I don't reckon.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I'm borrowing all the characters and universe of Glee. They're not mine, but I'm grateful to have a little play-time with them

_**Summary:** Blaine wants to transfer to McKinley for senior year. Kurt, of all people, is against it. This chapter, pros and cons are discussed – it's *almost* an argument._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"What?" Kurt gasped, "No!" He exclaimed before he could stop himself. As soon as he'd done so, he clamped his hand over his mouth, eyes wide with the shock of his reaction – not even he had expected he would be so instantly against the idea of Blaine transferring to McKinley.

They both sat up on the bed and looked at each other carefully for a moment, trying to understand what was going on. Kurt's hand was still over his mouth but the look on Blaine's face made him soften. Blaine looked haunted. Even though he'd sat up on the bed, his shoulders were slumped. He was looked down, tracing a finger in a slow figure eight for no particular reason.

"And here I thought the really difficult conversation was going to be with my parents," he said quietly, swallowing slowly. "I guess I can understand if you don't want me crowding you at McKinley… I just… I thought you missed having classes together like I did after you left." Blaine looked up to meet Kurt's eyes, fearful of what he would see.

Kurt took Blaine's hand in his instantly, embarrassed at how his initial reaction had sounded. "No Blaine, it's not that – god of _course_ I miss having classes together. Every minute I'm not with you I miss you… can I say again how hard these last three weeks were with you away! There is not enough facebook, skype, twitter, tumblr or whatever to substitute for you and me together… right here."

"But?" Blaine said, and squeezed hard at Kurt's hand.

"But… I guess just don't understand Blaine," Kurt tried to organise his thoughts, unsure himself, "and I don't want you to transfer just to be with me… it's not romantic – it's stupid. We would be fine going to different schools: they're not that far away, we always see each other after school and on weekends…"

"That's not really why I want to transfer," Blaine said quickly. "I mean, yeah sure being able to spend more time with you would be a definite perk, and makes it easy to choose McKinley as the public school I want to go to, but it's not why. I want to go there."

"Then why?" Kurt let the question hang there, but Blaine didn't respond. "Blaine this is a hell of a way to rebel against your father," Kurt said. "I know you guys don't have the best history – and after meeting him last month I can see how stand-offish and rigid and, yes, judgemental he can be…"

Kurt thought back to that awkward meeting. He'd pushed Blaine into it, which probably wasn't very fair; but he felt that if he was going to understand Blaine and especially how Blaine seemed so afraid of himself at times, then he needed to meet the family and see for himself the dynamic. Blaine had agreed readily enough to the meeting – but he'd been incredibly nervous about it.

The plan was for an early meal with Blaine's parents before Kurt and Blaine would go out to the local theatre production of _Much Ado About Nothing_. Kurt had been ok with a shorter meet and greet, but Blaine's mom had insisted when Blaine asked about meeting Kurt that they "do it properly".

Both Blaine's parents had been on their best behaviour, Kurt could tell. His Mom made quite the show of complimenting Kurt's outfit (olive-green light jacket paired with skinny jeans), and had asked lots of questions about his life, friends, experience at Dalton, how things were back at McKinley etc. Kurt suspected that she was tyring to avoid an awkward silence with the frenzied conversation, for which he was quietly grateful.

Blaine's father had arrived home about 15 minutes after Kurt had arrived. He was the perfect, proper gentleman, shaking Kurt's hand solemnly and expressing what a pleasure it was to meet him. It was at this point in the evening that Kurt had noticed the stress really appear on Blaine's face and in his demeanour. Blaine had been tense all day, which was understandable, but now he looked as if he felt vaguely ill, and Kurt could see small beads of sweat collected at the back of his head near the collar of his deep blue polo shirt. He had wanted to reach out and squeeze Blaine's hand as they sat on the stiff lounges in the sitting room, but didn't want to risk making an awkward situation into an antagonistic one. He just didn't know what would happen yet.

The interesting thing was, though, that everything Blaine's father said and did – while Kurt was there at least – seemed to show nothing but love for and genuine acceptance of Blaine; and of Blaine and Kurt. It was a restrained love, sure, but there was no denying that Mr Anderson loved his son. Mr Anderson didn't outright ask what Kurt's "intentions" towards his son was at that meeting, but he may as well have by the way the conversation went – from why Kurt went to and then left Dalton, what his impressions were of Dalton, what his plans were for the future. Blaine's father had also spoken at length about the benefits of Dalton, and how good it had been for Blaine; in the context of the no-bullying policy, sure, but especially in terms of its academic and alumni advantages. The conversation had been clinical, and Mr Anderson's tone distant – as if he were talking about clients, not his family – but Kurt didn't think he was faking that the wanted the best for his son.

Kurt learned through this meeting and further conversations with Blaine that the tensions between Blaine and his father were more to with the expectation that Blaine would take those opportunities afforded to him, and not any disappointment with Blaine's life to date – sexuality included. Blaine's father appeared judgemental – and almost certainly was – but Kurt could see that he _did _love and accept his son; and would probably continue to do so. The real problem, Kurt suspected, was that Blaine just wanted his father to seem less like they were business colleagues or golfing acquaintances. There was no affection displayed between them, no pat on the back or squeeze of the arm in passing, not even really any warm smiles across the dinner table. It was a cold house even though even in winter Kurt was sure the central heating kept the temperature in T-shirt and shorts territory.

As a result, Kurt figured Blaine felt he was missing out on something. In a way, of course he was. It was amazing that someone as warm, loving, emotional and romantic as Blaine had grown up in a house like his. The important thing – and this was something Kurt reminded Blaine of frequently – was that Blaine was Blaine, no matter what his parents were like; and the world was a better place for it.

So Kurt knew about the strange tension in Blaine's family – about the mismatch between the personalities and Blaine's wish that his father could return the affection he desperately wanted to show him in kind. But that didn't mean his father didn't _care_. And it didn't mean that Dalton wasn't the right place for Blaine. Kurt tried to explain as much to Blaine as they sat there on his bed.

"…I know it isn't easy between you two," Kurt continued, trying not to be patronising, "but your Dad's right that Dalton will give you an amazing head start in life – and the power to do almost anything you want. And you don't have to lose me or who you are to do it. No one could take that away from you; they haven't yet and they won't be able to."

"This isn't about rebelling," Blaine said slowly, "it's about being in control of my life. Do you get what I mean?" His eyes were becoming shiny. He just wanted Kurt to understand him, say he supported him, and be there for him as he got to the more difficult conversation with his parents.

"Explain it to me, my love," Kurt said, bringing a hand up to cup Blaine's face, his thumb brushing away the beginnings of a tear from Blaine's eye.

"Ok, well, let me ask you this – what was your first impression of Dalton, really?" Blaine asked.

"What, apart from the fact that it had the most handsome and talented person I'd ever met in my life in it?" Kurt said with a smile. "To be honest, it seemed too good to be true. Like everything was suddenly easy. Perfect."

"Exactly." Blaine said with satisfaction. "And it really is like that, right? They think of everything before the students can; have the answers ready for them or at least have the tools for the students to find the answers – in this controlled, safe environment."

"What's wrong with that?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing I guess in a high school," Blaine said, "but it doesn't stop when you leave Dalton, Kurt. Most Dalton graduates go to the top schools, because their fathers or uncles went there, and then end up in the most prestigious parts of their chosen professions. Dalton opens doors and keeps them open, with a moving walkway for the students to stand on all the way through just so they don't even have to make the effort to walk."

"And you don't think you deserve that?" Kurt asked, his voice rising slightly. "I mean sure, it's completely unfair that just because people have money they should have all this opportunity – but you shouldn't feel guilty about that – you deserve every good thing that ever happens to you."

"It's not that I feel _guilty_, per se," Blaine said, looking up for a moment before meeting Kurt's eye again. "It's just suffocating – and it's not _my_ life. I don't want to stand on a moving walkway throughout my life, just going where I'm meant to go, doing what I'm meant to do. It's not life; it's not the real world. It's like this weird alternate universe where everything's ok all the time."

"What makes you think the real world is so fantastic?" Kurt asked. "There is no automatic acceptance in the real world. People aren't polite or courteous; they don't accept others for who they are. What's wrong with a place like Dalton where everyone does?"

"It's just _that_," Blaine emphasised the word. "It's that the real world is not like Dalton. I know already that I won't – I can't – follow in all the other Dalton alum footsteps and just do what's expected. And if I'm not going to forge my own path, I'm going to have to be in the real world. So I need to get back in the real world as soon as possible – I need to start to learn how to deal with it how rather than continue running away. Dalton has given me somewhere to get the confidence in myself to be able to take some knocks, but I need to move onto the next step and stand up for myself in the real world." He paused, hesitant to bring up McKinley again. "That's why I want to come to McKinley. It's like halfway. You've been through so much there Kurt – and it's so far from perfect – but it's a start; and you're there to face it all with me."

"You've really made up your mind on this, haven't you?" Kurt sighed a little as he spoke the words. His mind had started reeling at the real possibility that Blaine could end up at McKinley at the start of the school year. The idea was exciting and terrifying all at once. What if he was bullied again? What if he wasn't strong enough to take all the shit from the other students? What if his addition to New Directions upset the already delicate balance? Rachel would be thrilled of course; and when she was thrilled the most destructive plans were usually formed in that head of hers.

"Yeah I think so," Blaine said, his voice more sure than it had been at any other point in the conversation. "I know McKinley isn't the best school in the world; but it's not that bad either – I mean Quinn's family runs in the same circles as mine – at least when her parents were still together they did – and she never went to private school, right? I know I'd have to commute a bit but it wasn't that bad when you did it for Dalton, right? And as much as the idea of being with you every day is a definite perk, it is_ not_ why I'm doing this Kurt. I'm doing this because I need to take control of my own life. I'm doing this because you've made me realise what my life can be like if I listen to and follow my instincts. When I first met you my instincts said I wanted to be close to you, spend time with you. For ages I didn't listen to those instincts properly and I think that's why it took me so long to realise how crazy I was about you; that I was falling in love with you. It nearly cost me my happiness. I'm not going to make that mistake again. I'm going to take control of my life. I'm going to face my fears and come back to the real world. I'm just really lucky that I get to do it with you at my side."

Kurt just closed his eyes and nodded. He wasn't convinced it was a great idea, but he also realised there was no point getting into an argument with Blaine about it now. When he opened his eyes again, he smiled at a worried-looking Blaine, and leaned in to give him a long, soft kiss.

"I'll always be at your side," he said softly as they pulled back from each other a bit, hearing the front door unlock, followed by the tell-tale clumping of Finn blustering through it. "But let's talk about this again before we do anything? You've just had three tense and isolating weeks with your father, away from all the good things in your life such as me, the Warblers, your other friends. Maybe you need some perspective?"

Blaine just shook his head. "No, Kurt. I'm doing this. And I'm going to talk to my father tonight." He shifted back and stood up from the bed. "I love you. So. Much. And I know you'll support me and understand me in my decision here."

Before Kurt could respond, Blaine had turned around and headed out the door. Kurt heard him greet Finn quickly before the sound of the front door closing reached his ears, followed by the familiar whine of Blaine's car as it started and drove off down the street.

"I love you too," Kurt said to the empty room, flumping backwards onto his bed again and looking at the ceiling, "and I'll support you in this, but I'm really not sure it's a good idea."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Next time we meet the Andersons… and then we're really off and running with the plan._


	3. Chapter 3

**Media**: Fic  
><strong>Type:<strong> Multi-Part  
><strong>Title:<strong> Courage to Take Control: 3 of ? (10ish)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 3,453 (this part)  
><strong>Genre:<strong> General, Drama, Romantic bits  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Kurt/Blaine established and the focus; but most characters turn up as an ensemble  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Nope – although obviously we're in between s2 and s3. Suspect this might be AUish once s3 starts.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Nah I don't reckon.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I'm borrowing all the characters and universe of Glee. They're not mine, but I'm grateful to have a little play-time with them

_**Summary:** Blaine wants to transfer to McKinley for senior year. Kurt, of all people, is against it. This chapter, Blaine tells his parents._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Blaine drove around the block three times before finally pulling into the driveway at his house. His father wasn't even home yet so he wasn't doing it to avoid the conversation a bit longer; he just felt like once he parked and got out of that car, there would be no going back.

His Mom would be home; and exuberant with her activities of the day. She was remodelling the guest room and guest bathroom upstairs so there was a steady stream of tradesman and she was never without her scrapbook, colour palettes and sample carpets or materials. Blaine almost dreaded the daily workshop over design choices as much as he did the later conversation about transferring into the public system – he might be gay, and appreciate fine things, but he didn't have the same passion and flair with design that his mom – or Kurt – did.

True to form, his mother appeared on the front porch, as Blaine was walking up the path through the hydrangeas in the front garden. She was talking rapidly to the interior designer who was trying his best to leave. When she saw Blaine her face broke into a big smile and she beckoned him over.

"…my son," Blaine could hear her explaining, "has a certain appreciation for style that his father has never had."

"Hi Mom," Blaine said obediently, painting his standard game face on. He held out a hand to the designer and smiled. "Hi, I'm Blaine."

"Good to meet you son," the designer responded, "Cecilia has told me a lot about you – apparently you're due some credit for the exquisite choices she has made for the guest bedroom."

Blaine made various non-committal noises and made a point of looking at his watch. The designer did likewise and made his excuses to get back to his family. He nodded to Blaine as he moved towards the street to his car.

"Oh dammit," Cecilia said as the designer drove off, "I meant to ask him about the fittings for the bathroom – what do you think Blaine? I just can't decide between these two gold ones; I think the first is a bit garish but then combined with the colour of the tiles and muted window dressings it might be ok?"

Blaine ushered his mother inside, dropping his satchel by the front door as he did so. "I think if you like them, then you should get them," he said simply. It wasn't that he didn't care – if they'd been truly horrible he would have said so – it was just that this was a never-ending process with her. Once she finished redesigning one area of the house, she moved onto another so there were constantly people tramping about, making things look different. Sure, it always looked great – but it was like they moved house every couple of months without even going anywhere. It was never home and too often a building site.

They moved into the kitchen and Blaine sat on one of the high stools around the large centre counter. He could smell a roast in the oven and spied the vegetables all chopped and ready to go – Maria, their housekeeper, must have prepared everything before she left for the day because it was way too organised to be his mom's work.

Cecilia hadn't noticed anything unusual about Blaine as she followed him into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. She poured him a water as well and passed it over, before setting the bathroom fitting catalogue down on the bench. It was only after she had been speaking for almost 10 minutes about the intricate differences between a set of plugs that she realised there was complete silence opposite her.

"Blaine?" she asked, pausing for almost ten seconds until he realised that she was talking to him. "Everything alright honey?"

"Uh, yeah fine," Blaine said. "Just tired. Jetlag or whatever."

"How was… Kurt?" she asked, her voice pausing slightly over Kurt's name.

"He's good," Blaine said, still distracted. He seemed to catch himself, however, and answered again. "He's great – I missed him so much while we were away it was just nice to be able to share the same space."

Cecilia nodded. "I'm surprised you're back for dinner actually," she said, "I was expecting you to call to say you were staying there. It would have been ok, you know."

"Ummm, yeah," Blaine raised his hand to scratch at the back of his neck nervously. "I mean no; I mean I wanted to have dinner with you and Dad tonight – and I see Maria started a roast so it would have been a waste of food without me to help you guys get through it."

"Honey we've just spent three weeks on holiday together," Cecilia said sympathetically, "you didn't need to do that."

"Mom, you know as well as I do we see even less of Dad than usual when we're in Thailand," Blaine said sharply, irritated by the fact that his father wasn't home yet and he couldn't get the more difficult conversation about transferring to McKinley out of the way.

"Well he works hard to make sure that you and I are taken care of!" Cecilia responded just as sharply, her eyes flashing with irritation in exactly the same way Blaine's had. "This house, your school, your car, clothes…"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," Blaine said automatically. "I just want to talk to you both about something, about my future."

"Oh have you decided whether you want to do pre-med or pre-law?" Cecilia asked excitedly, hopping off the high counter stool and bouncing slightly on the spot in anticipation.

"Uh… kinda?" Blaine said, as if it was a question. "I need Dad to be home though so I can talk to you both together."

"Well ok then!" Cecilia responded, with renewed vigour in her actions. "I'll put some champagne in the fridge just in case."

Blaine groaned inwardly and said something about being in his room before escaping up the stairs to avoid the temptation to tell his mother what was really going on – it wasn't worth his parents getting angry at him separately; may as well do it all at the same time.

Walking past the guest room that was in mid-renovation, he navigated the short hallway to his room and smiled for a moment as he remembered Kurt's first reaction to this house.

"But it's so SMALL!" Kurt had said, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"What?" Blaine had responded, an eyebrow raised. "It's a 4 bedroom house for only three people, two of whom are a couple; there are two sitting rooms, a separate dining room and a study downstairs and a studio out the back, next to the _pool_ and _tennis court_. How is that small?"

"I don't know… it's just not as grandiose as I thought it would be," Kurt had shrugged, a bit embarrassed by that point.

Blaine had laughed good naturedly. "Just because I'm Prince Charming doesn't mean I actually live in a castle, you know." He had elbowed Kurt softly, teasing him.

"I like this better than a castle," Kurt said, "it seems like a comfortable place to live, and I _love_ the colour scheme in the living room downstairs, as well as the lighting pattern up here."

"Ah well you have my mom's never ending improvements to thank for that," Blaine had said with a soft sigh. "It's like a completely new house year on year because she keeps redesigning or renovating. It'd be a nice place to live in if it just stayed the same house for five minutes."

Remembering Kurt's comments about the lighting in the hall, Blaine remarked that they were one of the few things that his mom had only done once. He supposed it was because of the disruption it had caused, as well as the unsightliness of ongoing works in a space that was so often seen by guests. Either way, he appreciated that the path to his room – his space – had not changed.

Almost as soon as Blaine had flopped down onto his bed, his favourite internet radio station playing softly from his laptop next to him, he heard his father's car rumble into the drive. He listened to the muffled voices – his mother obviously telling his father that Blaine had "news" about his future – and begrudgingly got up from the safe cushioning of the Zero 7 track playing through his laptop speakers to head downstairs.

The dinner table in the dining room was set more formally than usual – Blaine hadn't noticed when he got home so his mother must have quickly made some adjustments when he left the kitchen to go upstairs. Champagne glasses were set at each place – including his – and some of his mother's endless supply of appetisers ("You just never know when so-and-so might drop in, dear!") had appeared in the centre of the table, looking lost on the crisp white surface big enough to accommodate twelve for dinner.

Blaine walked to the kitchen to offer to help bring anything else out but was ushered back into the dining room and told to sit. His father entered the room a moment later, holding his evening staple of a Glenfiddich on ice.

"How was your day, son?" he asked, seating himself opposite Blaine, next to his wife's place at the table.

"Fine, Dad," Blaine said quietly, wondering all of a sudden where his voice had gone.

"I hope you did something useful today," his father continued, not having stopped to listen to Blaine's response. "A day wasted is a day you'll never get back."

"I know," Blaine was trying to speak louder but his throat was so dry his vocal chords didn't seem to work properly. He was still in half-croak, half-whisper territory. "And I've been very busy these past few weeks actually, including today. I've had a lot to think about – and time to do it."

"Indeed," his father said, taking a sharp sip from his clinking tumbler. "I hear we're to expect an announcement tonight."

"Of sorts," Blaine said under his breath just as his mother breezed into the room, moving in that way she did where she looked like she was floating. She did it when she was putting on a show of perfection; something she always seemed to do when his father got home.

"Charles, darling," Cecilia said, after pecking him on the cheek and sitting down at his side, both of them now opposite Blaine, "you weren't going to let Blaine announce his decision without me were you?"

"Of course not dear," Charles said smoothly. "Blaine and I were just making conversation until your lovely self arrived."

Blaine cringed at the phrase "making conversation" and focussed on the white tablecloth in front of him as one of his fists curled into a ball. Strangers made conversation… clients made conversation… apparently in this house so did family. He breathed evenly to try to calm himself down and looked back up at his parents; both of whom were now looking at him expectantly.

"Uh Mom? Dad?" Blaine said weakly, increasingly afraid of how the conversation would turn when he revealed that in fact he hadn't chosen either pre-law or pre-med, but had instead in fact decided to throw everything they'd offered him back in their faces and walk away from the life they'd planned for him. "Could we perhaps eat first? I'm actually pretty hungry."

"Blaine," Charles said sternly, "your mother has prepared a lovely spread of appetisers here and I've only just got my drink. This is the perfect opportunity for light discussion before we enjoy a celebratory dinner."

Blaine wondered how celebratory the dinner would be – or whether it would be eaten at all – but nodded quickly and took a breath.

"Ok," he said, and took a sip of water, placing the glass back on the coaster before continuing. He watched the condensation on the outside of the glass bead and dribble down to the coaster as he spoke. "Well I have been doing a lot of thinking over the summer about my future; not only for college but what I want to do with my life, who I want to be and how I want to do that. Obviously being at Dalton means I would get the best start possible and my marks are good so I've got a pretty good chance of getting into your old alum, Dad." Blaine chanced a glance across the table. So far so good. They didn't seem alarmed but were nodding encouragingly.

"The thing is," Blaine saw the look of doubt cross both his parents' faces, and he returned his gaze to the glass in front of him rather than meet their eyes. "I feel like the current path I'm on is someone else's life and not mine. Everything is laid out with organised notes and tabs telling me where I need to go next, where I need to choose between option A and option B…" he looked up to his parents, who by now were looking decidedly alarmed. "What if I don't want option A or B? Or C? Or D through K? What if I want option R? Or Q?"

"Is this about being gay, dear?" Cecilia said in a patronising tone.

"No! Of course it's not…" Blaine realised that by saying "Option Q" he might have caused some confusion. "No absolutely not – and I was just picking random letters there." He put his hand up, telling his parents to stay quiet, and continued. "I feel like I've been shut away from the real world in Dalton; like it's in some alternate reality. It's a wonderful, accepting, challenging and fulfilling reality that I realise I could essentially stay in through my college years and my whole adult life in some law firm… but I don't want that. I want the real world. I want real problems, real people. And I know that means taking a lot of the bad with the good, but it's what I want."

"But Blaine," Cecilia said, "life isn't easy no matter what world you're in. It may look like Dalton is perfect and that life would continue like that, but the same people you come up against in what you call the real world will be there as well – they just might have better manners to your face."

Charles spoke for the first time. "What are you trying to prove with this attitude, Blaine?" His tone wasn't angry, but his expression was serious.

Blaine thought for a moment. The question wasn't entirely unfair. He _was_ trying to prove something to himself; mainly that he was strong like Kurt. But he wasn't about to answer truthfully.

"I guess I'm trying to prove to myself, and to everyone at my old school, that I haven't been beaten and that I haven't retreated into a privileged world where I would be protected from people like that in the future." Blaine decided it was the moment to take the plunge and really make his announcement. "I've decided I want to go back to public school for senior year."

Cecilia gasped, one hand coming to her mouth while the other fanned at her face as if she were feeling faint. Charles tightened his grip on the drink in his hand, clenching his fingers around it a couple of times before raising it to his lips and draining it in one gulp. The silence that followed these initial reactions closed in around Blaine as he looked from his father, to his mother, back to his father, and then to the table and glass in front of him.

"Blaine," Cecilia's voice finally broke the silence. "You can't. I couldn't handle it if…" she couldn't finish the sentence and just sat there shaking her head.

"Your mother's right," Charles said tightly. "I will not allow you to go back to that school. Those kids, the teachers, chaperones and that damned principal should all be in jail for what happened."

Blaine had expected these responses, and was prepared to stand firm.

"I will not go back to Dalton, and I _will_ go to a public school this year," he said quietly but clearly, holding his father's eye.

"What makes you think you'll be able to do that?" Charles asked, curious by his son's conviction.

"Because I'm not proposing that I go back to my old school," Blaine said. He glanced at his mother, and saw in her body language – as she sat back into her chair, leaning into the firm upholstery – that she had understood.

"He wants to go to Kurt's school – McKinley," she said quietly, to no-one in particular.

Blaine's father drummed his fingers against his now-empty glass for a moment. He stood up, moved to the side table in the corner and opened the cupboard underneath it, fetching the Glenfiddich and replenishing his glass.

"I see," he said once he had sat back at the table. "And you don't think there could be another reason that you might want to transfer to McKinley, Blaine? One that you know isn't a good reason at all so you've spent the last month thinking up another one that you thought we might agree to?"

Blaine sighed and rubbed his eyes to try to revitalise himself; it was exhausting to have the same conversation twice in one day. "If you're referring to Kurt, then it might interest you to know that he doesn't approve of the idea." Blaine said, almost petulantly.

"Oh really?" Charles cocked an eyebrow, his respect for Blaine's boyfriend instantly going up from its previous position hovering around zero. "Maybe he's a good influence on you after all. I mean he must know that Dalton is superior academically, socially, even musically with that Warblers group you're in."

"Actually we lost to the McKinley Glee club at regionals last year, remember?" Blaine had also been prepared for this line of argument. "And McKinley may have some rough edges but when it comes to academic performance, it still lets the bright students shine – 3 kids in last year's senior year got in to Ivy League schools. If I decide that's where I want to apply I have as good a chance from McKinley as I do from Dalton."

Charles was about to argue against that last point on several grounds but could see a familiar look in Blaine's eye that told him it wasn't worth it. It was the same look he saw in his own eye when he was practicing a speech in the mirror. Determination.

"I don't agree with you, Blaine," Charles said thoughtfully, tapping his finger on the table in front of him, "but the summer isn't over yet so if you think you can convince me that this is a good idea, I want you to put together an argument for it. I just have to warn you now," he stopped tapping his finger and leant forward over the table slightly. "I will not allow you to do something that will jeopardise your future or your safety. No matter how in love you think you are with that Kurt of yours."

Blaine let his father's comment about "that Kurt of his" slide and instead chose to focus on the fact that he had been given an opportunity: an opportunity to convince his parents about the transfer. He stood up from the table and nodded curtly, signifying like one would at a business meeting that the formal discussion was coming to a close.

"I'm going to set up a meeting for you to meet with some of the faculty at McKinley," Blaine said, his mind ticking over with the planning and organisation required. While his father had been clear about not wanting Blaine to transfer, Blaine knew that he respect and accept a logical and compelling argument if it was presented to him. Blaine also knew that he would not give up, no matter what his father thought – he was not going to take no for an answer.

Charles nodded at Blaine's suggestion and Cecilia mirrored the action.

"Ok then," Blaine said, letting out a breath he felt like he'd been holding for the last couple of days. "Mom, I think I'm going to go to Kurt's house for dinner after all, if that's ok. Night Dad."

Before either of them could respond Blaine had picked up his satchel from its place next to the front door and was on his way to his car. He knew he wouldn't make it to Kurt's place in time for dinner, but "anywhere but home" seemed like a good place to be. And besides, he needed Kurt's help to win over his parents.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__ The brush strokes are starting to form a good picture now – next time Blaine sets about putting his plan into action._


	4. Chapter 4

**Media:** Fic  
><strong>Type:<strong> Multi-Part  
><strong>Title:<strong> Courage to Take Control: 4 of ? (10ish)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 2,553 (this part)  
><strong>Genre:<strong> General, Drama, Romantic bits  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Kurt/Blaine established and the focus; but most characters turn up as an ensemble  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Nope – although obviously we're in between s2 and s3. Suspect this might be AUish once s3 starts.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Nah I don't reckon.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I'm borrowing all the characters and universe of Glee. They're not mine, but I'm grateful to have a little play-time with them

_**Summary:** Blaine wants to transfer to McKinley for senior year. Kurt, of all people, is against it. This chapter, Blaine seeks support for his cause, and finally finds someone who seems happy with his decision._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Will was standing helplessly against the inside wall next to front door of his apartment as Rachel paced up and down his living room.

"… I just know _exactly _where we went wrong Mr Schue," Rachel was saying at breakneck speed. "We've been treating Glee club as a safe, nice place to be for everyone to bond and sing campfire songs, but if we really want to win – we need to _compete_. Just being good – great even – isn't good enough. We need to be the best, ruthless. My fellow Glee clubbers don't understand that but we need to convince them. We_ are _the best – we just need to show the judges."

Will looked apologetically at Emma, who was perched on a dining chair across the room. They had been enjoying a lovely chicken salad for lunch when Rachel had knocked on the door, barging in as soon as he opened it a fraction. Usually he would be surprised by a student turning up during the summer, but there were no surprises with Rachel, just inward groaning at her inappropriately forward manner which seemed to cause her to butt into almost every aspect of Will's life. He loved being a teacher, but sometimes students this intense could be… well… intense.

Rachel had kept talking and was now directing her rant more towards Emma than she was Will. "How am I meant to reach my full potential if no-one else is taking it seriously?" She was wailing. "Don't they know how important this is for me?"

"Well, Rachel," Emma said, putting down and folding the napkin she had been holding mid-air in shock since Rachel's arrival. "You know, not everyone has the same goals as you. It might help to imagine what each of your classmates are looking for after high school."

"I know it's your job to be fair and support all students equally," Rachel said, "but if you're honest you know that I am the only one with real star potential. I'd just like some support from my peers to reach that – it that too much to ask?"

"Not everyone wants to be a star, Rachel," Emma said, folding the napkin into smaller and smaller triangles. "If you want more support from the Glee Club, maybe you need to show them that you support them as well – in whatever _they_ want to do."

"Mr Schue," Rachel flicked her hair as she turned in his direction. "I know you understand what I'm saying – as a frustrated star yourself, you must appreciate the drawbacks of lowering yourself and reducing your expectations to meet those around you in small-town Ohio."

Thankfully for Will, there was a knock on the door that moment that distracted Rachel and saved him from having to formulate an answer to her question. He opened the door.

"Blaine? Kurt?" he blinked at them, looking back over his shoulder to Emma and shrugging a shoulder before opening the door wider and beckoning for the boys to enter the room.

"Hi Mr Schue," Kurt said airily. "Oh hey Rachel!" Kurt's face lit up and he moved across the room to share air kisses with her. "Don't tell me you're already lobbying Mr Schue to steal my solo for Sectionals," he said, only half teasing. "Senior year hasn't even started yet!"

Blaine had remained in the doorframe, hesitant to enter. He noticed Mr Schuester looking at him expectantly and so held out his hand, sharing a polite handshake with his host.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, Mr Schuester," he said formally, "but I was hoping I could seek your help on something."

"Uh, sure thing Blaine," Will said, flattered and intrigued but a little confused. "Please, come in. Can I get you guys something to drink? Water? Juice? Coke?" He motioned towards the couch, "Have a seat." To his relief he saw Rachel also sit on the couch along with Kurt and Blaine. At least she would stop pacing now.

"Oh no thank you, I'm fine," Blaine said, taking a seat but staying on the edge of the cushion, poised for the conversation he was about to have. He hadn't planned on having an audience, but was determined to proceed nonetheless. He recognised the woman sitting at the table as the McKinley guidance counsellor Kurt had talked about, so perhaps it was a good thing she was there anyway. Apart from anything else, he felt reassured by Kurt's hand on his knee as they sat next to each other, appreciative that Kurt was helping him in his plan even though he still wasn't convinced that it was a good idea.

"Ok," Will said, after Kurt and Rachel similarly indicated they were ok for drinks. He sat down in the armchair across from the students, rested his elbows on his knees, leaning forward slightly. "So what can I help you with?"

"Ummm, well, you see," suddenly Blaine didn't know at all how to broach the issue. He was tired of explaining what he wanted to do – and especially why.

"Blaine wants to transfer to McKinley this year," Kurt cut in, his voice crisp with its efficiency. "But his parents – _for starters_ – are understandably hesitant about the idea."

"The lead soloist of The Warblers among our ranks!" Rachel squealed with delight. "I'll have to completely review my draft lesson plans and set-lists for competition to incorporate your vocal talents Blaine – of course I was going to discuss the plans and set lists with you before the school year began, Mr Schue," she added hastily. "It's just so exciting to have someone of Blaine's calibre as an asset and not the competition!"

Blaine raised an eyebrow and looked across Kurt to Rachel. "How do you know I'm not a spy or saboteur like Jesse turned out to be?" He asked, amused and relieved by her positive reaction.

"Oh Blaine, we all _know_ you too well to think that." Rachel dismissed the idea, stopping herself from thinking about Jesse too much. "Right Kurt?"

"Right. In fact, the only thing I'm really sure of is that Blaine's motivations for doing this are _not_ to try to destroy the New Directions," Kurt said, adding: "which is quite refreshing given how it seems to be a common aim for the general population of this town."

"Wait," Will interjected. "Blaine, _why_ do you want to transfer to McKinley?"

Blaine sighed. "To be honest, it's a long story that I don't really want to get into now," he said. "My parents are against the idea for a couple of reasons, primarily McKinley's academic credentials and my safety. I was hoping you could help me by meeting with them to help convince them that it's not as bad a choice as they might think."

"You're currently enrolled at Dalton Academy, is that right Blaine?" Emma said, her hand reaching to her hair to move some errant strands back into line, framing her face perfectly.

Blaine nodded. "Yes, Ms…?"

"Pillsbury," Emma said smiling as she offered a shy wave from across the room. "I'm the guidance counsellor at McKinley high.

"And Mr Schue's _girlfriend_," Rachel said in a not-to-subtle stage whisper.

"Rachel," Will warned in an exasperated tone. "My or Ms Pillsbury's private lives are none of your business."

Blaine just raised an amused eyebrow, Rachel's revelation not coming as news to him at all, and answered Emma's question. "Yes I am currently enrolled at Dalton, Ms Pillsbury."

"Well I can understand why there would be some hesitation," Emma said. "You must realise that Dalton is a prestigious and highly successful school, offering students a rigorous and supportive academic curriculum while also guaranteeing a safe, bully-free environment. McKinley could never match it in terms of academic or safety criteria."

"Yes I believe both myself and Blaine's parents have made those points," Kurt said, a little too bitchily for Blaine's liking.

"And I accept them," Blaine added hastily, glancing at Kurt, irritated. "As I said, I have my reasons for wanting to transfer, and I don't think McKinley is a bad school. It has more… _challenges_… than Dalton – but it also has members of faculty who are motivated and dedicated to the wellbeing of the students." He glanced from Emma to Will, hoping he wasn't laying it on too thick. "I mean, I'm not sure any of the professors at Dalton would welcome students into their homes at any time, let alone during the summer vacation." He shook his head. "Anyway, that is neither here nor there. I'm not asking for your help to analyse Dalton as a school. I'd like your help in talking to my parents about McKinley – about the encouraging academic results of the top students over the last couple of years, about the recent bully-whips initiative and how the school helped pave the way for Kurt to return, and finally about the importance of the Glee Club."

"Blaine," Will said, looking directly into Blaine's eyes. "I'm happy to meet with your parents – with Ms Pillsbury and perhaps Principal Figgins as well – but I hope you're not expecting for me to plead your case for you. I – _we _would answer their questions about McKinley, and Prinicpal Figgins would be able to tell them whether it's even possible for you to transfer for senior year, but we're going to tell it like it is. Did you know nearly 20% of each senior year needs to repeat or do summer school in order to graduate? Ms Pillsbury has her work cut out for her trying to keep a sizeable minority of troubled teens in the school off drugs and out of trouble long enough to graduate. I think you know yourself – as well as from Kurt – that bullying, ignorance and intimidation still remain… and Glee Club? It's mostly renowned – by Prinicpal Figgins at least – as the cause of school evacuations at nearly every pep rally or assembly. We, the Glee club, and good students like Kurt, Rachel and yourself have to fight every step of the way just to _exist_ at McKinley. It's not easy being a student there – and you may have a shock in store if you transfer."

Blaine nodded slowly. He wasn't hearing anything he didn't already know, really, but having it all expressed out loud and almost in one breath suddenly made him think twice about his plan – for a fraction of a second at least.

"With all due respect," he said, genuinely meaning the words, "I believe I would be walking into all of that with my eyes wide open. I know McKinley is a hard sell when compared to Dalton, but _life _isn't easy – and high school is a part of life; a very important and formative part of life. I'm going to face the kinds of people and attitudes found at McKinley elsewhere in my life, so there is really no point hiding up in a tower now like Rapunzel. I'm not asking for your support in my decision; I'm just asking for your honesty and willingness to meet with my parents – and perhaps that you not overtly try to scare them," he added at the last minute with a smile.

The room was quiet for a moment. Kurt rubbed his hand on Blaine's knee as they shared a look and private smile – Kurt's smile encouraging and sympathetic all at once. They may disagree on this but he was there, by Blaine's side, as always.

"Are you sure you're not thinking emotionally about all of this, Blaine?" Emma asked.

"This isn't about being with Kurt," Blaine shook his head immediately, frustrated that everyone seemed to jump to that conclusion, even though he could understand why. "And I'm not thinking about this emotionally – I've put a lot of objective and analytical thought into it. I have my reasons, it's very important to me, and I'm determined to make it happen."

"Eeeeee excellent!" Rachel clapped her hands together at fairy-speed. "I can't wait to spread the news! We're going to _kill_ it at Nationals this year!"

"Rachel," Will warned instantly. "Nothing is settled here and Blaine may not end up transferring."

"And _please,_" Kurt jumped in with a heavy sigh. "For once can we not have the Glee club gossip mill running a 5,000rpm? We wouldn't even be telling you except you happened to be here, _at your teacher's house in the middle of the summer vacation_. What would people think of that anyway? I wouldn't be surprised to see you on the front page of this fall's Muckraker, the headline claiming a summer dalliance with Mr Schuester."

"Kurt! That is a wholly inappropriate thing to say," Emma's eyes widened with shock. "Any suggestion like that could damage Will's life and career."

Kurt instantly regretted what he had said, not only because he knew it would strike an unpleasant chord with Rachel, but because it was disrespectful towards Mr Schuester, who, despite his faults, always had best intentions at heart. He noticed Blaine was also looking at him, mouth open in shock. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"You're right, I'm sorry," he said, pausing to look directly at Will and then Rachel individually. "I just don't want Blaine to be subjected to the McKinley rumour mill before he's even transferred – there'll be plenty of time for that if he's walking the halls with us this year."

"I don't think there will any avoiding the rumour mill whatever happens," Blaine said, shrugging. "And I've already said I'm willing to take the good with the bad – if you'll help me, Mr Schuester?" He looked expectantly at Will.

"Yes Blaine," Will nodded. "If you set up the meeting with Principal Figgins, Ms Pillsbury and myself, I'll be there."

"So will I," Emma added.

"Thank you," Blaine nodded, standing up and brushing down his jeans as if they were more formal pants in need of smoothing over. "I don't want to intrude anymore, so we'll get out of your hair. Rachel, would you like to come to the Lima Bean with us? They're doing a new flavour iced coffee each week and today's the first day for burnt fig and honey flavour – it's going to be _divine_."

For a moment, Will wanted to hug Blaine in gratitude for taking Rachel with him and Kurt. As they all moved towards the door – Rachel, Kurt and Blaine excited about the prospect of an iced coffee that sounded more like an elaborate dessert – Will shook Blaine's hand.

"I'll look forward to meeting your parents" he said warmly to Blaine as they shook hands goodbye. "But no promises about convincing them."

"Understood," Blaine said, stepping back into the hallway. "Thank you for hearing me out, and for agreeing to be honest and fair."

With a final nod, the three of them turned and walked down the hall, leaving Will to close the door with a satisfying _click_. He turned around and leant against it, closing his eyes with his head rested against the wood.

"You're a good man, Will," Emma picked up her fork to resume eating her salad. "And an amazing teacher."

"I know," Will said with a sigh, moving across the room to sit at the table next to Emma, "but it's exhausting."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__ I don't have internet on weekends... so see you all on Monday with the next instalment, where we finally find out what Kurt's *really* afraid of._


	5. Chapter 5

**Media:** Fic  
><strong>Type:<strong> Multi-Part  
><strong>Title:<strong> Courage to Take Control: 5 of ? (10ish)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 3,206 (this part)  
><strong>Genre:<strong> General, Drama, Romantic bits  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Kurt/Blaine established and the focus; but most characters turn up  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Nope – although obviously we're in between s2 and s3. Suspect this might be AUish once s3 starts.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Nah I don't reckon.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I'm borrowing all the characters and universe of Glee. They're not mine, but I'm grateful to have a little play-time with them

_**Summary:** Blaine wants to transfer to McKinley for senior year. Kurt, of all people, is against it. This chapter, Burt finds out about Blaine's plan, and Kurt finally realizes why he's so against it._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Kurt loved cooking with Carole. It was relaxing, comforting and challenging all at once. He loved cooking, period, and loved teaching his dad how to cook different recipes, but cooking with Carole meant an equal amount of sharing information and learning from one another, which he relished. Her tweaks and nuanced understanding of flavours – almost instinctual – made him jealous and bore results that he could never achieve even in following the best recipes. Still, he wasn't entirely onboard with Carole's latest idea.

"Chicken livers?" Kurt asked again, not sure he'd heard correctly. "In a bolognese sauce?"

"I'm not kidding," Carole laughed in response to Kurt's shocked and disbelieving face. "If I hadn't have told you, you never would have known. And every time I've cooked bolognese, I've put them in!"

"But what does it do to the flavour exactly?" Kurt was holding the wooden spoon mid-air, still a little afraid to move it up to his lips.

"It just smooths and balances it out, reducing the acidity," Carole stirred the pot that had been simmering for nearly an hour as she spoke and checked on the spaghetti bubbling away next to it in another pot. "You know how I add a glass of white wine to the sauce to reduce the sweetness of the tomato? Well this tempers the acidity of the wine after the alcohol has burnt off."

"Hm," Kurt tilted his head in acknowledgement of the logic. "I guess if I've been enjoying your special secret bolognese recipe for months then now's not the time to start questioning it." He put the wooden spoon to his mouth. "Oh my god I think this is the best sauce ever!"

Carole grinned shyly. "Well to be honest, I've never put _actual_ chicken livers in before tonight – usually I use pate instead because it's less detectable. But chicken livers give a better flavour."

Kurt froze for a moment, now empty wooden spoon still mid-air on its way back to the pot, and then shrugged. "Well it truly tastes excellent so I'm sold on the idea. I'd just suggest we don't tell dad though."

"Or Finn," Carole laughed. "Speak of the devils," she added as headlights from the driveway shone into the kitchen before going dark as Burt stopped the car. "Let's get this stuff on the table so we can eat before the Sex And The City marathon starts, shall we?"

Kurt and Carole busied themselves with the final preparations as Finn and Burt bounded through The front door, exuberant after a batting session at the baseball nets.

"Yes! Bolognese," Finn exclaimed, nostrils flaring as he sniffed the air in the kitchen. "You're the best, Mom," he said, hugging her quickly before going to get changed.

Burt followed him into the kitchen, leaned in to peck Carole on the cheek then patted Kurt's shoulder. "Hey buddy," he said, looking a bit tired. "You good?" He was looking at Kurt carefully, as if he though Kurt wouldn't be ok for some reason.

"Yeah Dad, hi," Kurt said breezily. "now go wash up – tonight's bolognese is Carole's best yet and I don't know how long we can wait before starting – the smell is deliciously intoxicating, don't you think?" He and Carole shared a wink as Burt took his cue and also headed up the stairs.

Kurt's phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out to look at the message.

_Missing you._

He smiled, going slightly pink as he did every time he thought of Blaine. He quickly texted back:

_Missing you more, my love. About to sit down to dinner. Bolognese with chicken livers – surprisingly good._

Blaine's reply came just as Burt and Finn shuffled into the kitchen and sat around the table.

_I'll bet, especially if you had anything to do with making it. Talk later._

Kurt put the phone back in his pocket and grabbed the bowl of pasta, setting it down on the table before taking his place next to Finn.

The atmosphere in the house was light and warm, but Finn and Burt were exchanging glances that Kurt noticed as he dished out the pasta, passing each plate to Carole to add the sauce.

"What have you two been up to?" Kurt asked suspiciously, eyeing first his father, then Finn. "I know that look – and it usually means there's a conspiracy."

"Nooo… mmmmh… no... mmmmh _yum_... no conspiracy," Finn said between shovels of food entering his mouth.

"Don't look at me," Burt said defensively, reaching for the salt only for Kurt to swat his hand away with a disapproving look.

"This sauce does not require any additional flavours, Dad," he scolded, "and besides you know how I feel about salt – for you especially."

Burt grimaced but retracted his hand obediently. The four of them ate in silence for a couple of minutes, sounds of hunger and approval emanating from Finn in particular.

"There was one thing I wanted to ask," Finn said after slurping a particularly long strand of spaghetti into his mouth, the sauce attached flicking onto his cheek causing Carole to reach over with a napkin to clear it off. "When were you going to tell me that Blaine's transferring to McKinley?"

Carole's fork stopped mid-air, her mouth half open as she looked first at Finn, then Kurt, and then to Burt. Obviously Burt and Finn had already discussed this, as Burt didn't look shocked. At the same time, he looked uncomfortable at the topic of conversation, but said nothing, waiting for Kurt to speak.

"I mean, I like the guy, and Rachel's _thrilled _about singing every song ever written with him in Glee Club," Finn continued, not meeting Kurt's eye, "but what happens if you guys have a fight or break up? Would he go back to Dalton then?"

Kurt bristled and let his fork drop onto his plate, clanging loudly. "I see Rachel's been spreading the gospel according to her," he said coolly. "I'm not sure I understand what you're getting at, Finn," he added, knowing full well what Finn was implying.

"I think what Finn means," Burt said hesitantly, "is that it doesn't make much sense just to transfer for senior year – especially when it's not like you two live on different planets. You see him all the time – god knows he spends so much time here sometimes I think we have a third son."

Kurt felt indignation turn to anger, his jaw tightening. He placed both his hands on the edge of the table and gripped at it, holding his temper as best he could.

"I know it hard to be apart from someone you love, Kurt," Carole added, sympathetically, "but is transferring to McKinley really the best thing for _Blaine_? Dalton is a very good school…"

"I can't BELIEVE this!" Kurt barked suddenly, pounding both fists on the table and making everyone jump. "Why do you all automatically assume this was MY idea – or that I even think it's a GOOD idea?" He glared at the three of them, daring them to say anything. Sensibly, they stayed silent. "I KNOW it's stupid idea. I KNOW he should stay at Dalton, lead the Warblers, ace his SATs and get early acceptance to some amazing school that I could only dream of being able to afford to attend. You think I don't KNOW that? NO! It was NOT my idea – and if Rachel had told Finn the whole story rather than the Chinese whispers version he would have known that!" Kurt's eyes bore into Finn accusingly. "Believe me, I've TRIED talking him out of it but he's determined and we're in love so I'll support him because that's what boyfriends do…" He refused to look at his father, bitterly disappointed that he would so readily believe what he clearly believed. "Don't for a MINUTE think this is me being some moronic lovesick fairytale character who just can't possibly survive without his boyfriend constantly with him every second of the day – because the truth is my feelings about this transfer are about as far on the other side of the spectrum as you can get."

Kurt stood up, pushing the chair back so violently it clattered across the floor and into the cupboards behind him. "I'm not hungry anymore," he snapped, "I'm going to my room." He stalked out into the hall and up the stairs, throwing one last comment their way before disappearing out of earshot. "Enjoy your bolognese – the secret ingredient is chicken livers."

Finn made a face and placed his fork back down on the plate, unsure how to proceed from there, while Burt and Carole shared a meaningful look.

"There's something more going on," Carole said to Burt quietly.

"Uh-huh," Burt said, already getting up from his chair and heading to the hall to follow Kurt.

When Burt reached Kurt's door, he paused. He could hear Kurt moving about inside, pacing across the space – probably from his wardrobe to the window and back again by the length of his steps. Burt knew if he knocked on the door he would only get an angry bark in response, so instead just opened the door enough to pop his head in.

"Kurt…"

"I don't want to hear it Dad, I'm _that_ angry right now." Kurt didn't look up, instead increasing the speed of his pacing and starting to slap the door to his wardrobe in frustration each time he turned.

"Even if I say that I was wrong - outta line?" Burt asked, undeterred. "I'm not perfect you know – I shouldn't have taken Finn's word from something Rachel said and believed it like that. I honestly don't know what I was thinking. The minute he told me I shoulda talked to you – and just you – to hear your side of this."

"Yep," Kurt snapped. He slapped the wardrobe door again, harder, but when he turned his pace was slowing.

"So can I hear it from you?" Burt asked, glad to see finally Kurt was reducing his pace. He took the cue to enter the room, closing the door behind him, and perching on the end of the bed. "What's going on, kid?"

Kurt stopped next to his wardrobe again, turned slowly and leant against it for a moment before sliding down until he was sitting against the door, hugging his knees and facing his father.

"Well the facts are simple enough," he began. "Blaine is set on transferring to McKinley for Senior Year."

Burt just nodded, but didn't say anything.

"He's swears it's not for us to be together," Kurt continued. "His parents have been pressuring him a lot about college and his future – Ivy League, pre-law or pre-med – but he's got it in his head that he's living in a cocoon, having run away from his past; and that to be true to himself he needs to get back into the 'real world' – and since going back to his old school isn't an option, he says he needs to come to McKinley."

Burt knew the basics of Blaine's transfer to Dalton, but nothing specific. It wasn't the time to push, but a thought did occur to him. "Maybe he does," he said.

Kurt looked up sharply. "What?"

"Maybe," Burt said slowly, scratching his head as if it would release some added wisdom, "maybe he needs to do this to really move on from what happened at his old school; to realise that he's stronger now; to know that he did the right thing in transferring to Dalton."

"Of _course _he did the right thing!" Kurt gasped. "He was _assaulted_, Dad."

"So were you," Burt said quickly. "Maybe not in the same way, but don't ever underestimate what you went through last year Kurt. You in no way deserved it and we – _you_ – did the right thing in leaving that school, even if it was for a short time. You were able to go back. You said Blaine can't go back, but maybe he needs to move on at least – out of the cocoon as you say. Maybe he is ready to emerge from the safety of Dalton; just like you were."

"But did he have to choose McKinley?" Kurt said quietly, his voice wavering. "You know how it's going to look to everyone – you jumped to the same conclusion."

"Is that really what you're worried about?" Burt asked. "The Kurt I know makes a point of not letting what other people think stop him, especially if they're wrong about it."

Kurt opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. He'd avoided thinking about this – about why exactly he was so against the idea? No matter what happened, people would assume Blaine was transferring for him; whether at his own initiative or at Kurt's request. But they could think what they wanted. There were worse things going through the minds of the general population of that school. Then Kurt thought back to their visit to Mr Schuester's apartment, and the way Blaine had looked at him when he'd made the scathing comment about Rachel spending time with Mr Schuester during the summer, the fear he'd felt at that moment came rushing up, haunting his expression.

"No," Kurt whispered, "that's not what I'm scared of." He lifted his palms from where they'd been resting by his sides and interlocked his fingers, resting his hands on his knees. "We're in love, you know Dad." Kurt looked up at his father, a shy smile colouring his face. "He told me he loved me just after I got back from Nationals – and I said it back."

Burt smiled. He hadn't known that, but it didn't surprise him. Kurt was so passionate, and Blaine so enraptured – the gazes he directed at Kurt were the picture of adoration. There was no question of it.

Kurt continued: "It just still feels like, sometimes, like maybe it's not real – like it's too good to be true – and at any moment Blaine will find something out about me that is so appalling he'll change his mind." Kurt started wringing his hands and his voice grew higher. "And today… I said something really mean to Rachel because I was irritated and insecure and just being a _bitch_ and Blaine looked at me like… like he didn't even _know _me," Kurt's voice was starting to break, threatening to turn into sobs. "I mean, five minutes later everything was apparently fine and we were on our way to get iced coffee at the Lima Bean, but what if next time I snap at Rachel, or someone else, in Glee Club, at McKinley, and Blaine's there because he's transferred, and suddenly realises what a horrible person I can am? I couldn't stand losing him, I can't stand the _thought_ of losing him but... I'm my own worst enemy."

"Kurt, _Kurt_, calm down," Burt moved from the bed and sat down next to Kurt, leaning against the wall next to the wardrobe. "You said it yourself, you two are in love. You love him, and he loves you_._"

Kurt was listening, barely daring to breathe.

"Do you love everything about Blaine?" Burt asked him, eyebrow raised.

"Yes," Kurt said without even needing to think.

"Would you still love him if he did something you didn't like – and I don't mean this transfer – I mean if he did something that shocked you?"

"Yes," Kurt said, after only a moment's hesitation. "I would. Without question. I love Blaine, for all his faults."

"So why do you think he would love you any less for being you?" Burt asked. "If he loves you, which you and I agree he does, then what school he goes to for senior year is not going to change that."

"And if it's a disaster? For him I mean…" Kurt looked up to the ceiling, voicing his other fear. "What if he gets bullied again; what if he gets beaten up…"

"If that happens, at McKinley or anywhere else in the future – god forbid – it won't be your fault Kurt, and it won't be his either." Burt said solemnly. "I respect the strength it takes – strength you had and strength Blaine now has – to face the world and it's dangers. You were and are brave. It's scary to know there are people out there who could hurt you just because of who you are; and it not something I coulda dealt with at your age. You're the bravest guy I know, Kurt."

"People are still going to think he's just transferring to be with me," Kurt leant his head back against the wardrobe door, before letting it slide to the side until he was resting on Burt's shoulder.

"Probably," Burt admitted. "And to be honest, it's probably a part of why he wants to transfer; but that doesn't mean he shouldn't do it. Part of him was probably encouraged to face his fears and transfer to McKinley as an excuse to be with you, but that doesn't mean it's a bad idea to do it. Sometimes that's how the world works – you go for what you want, and end up getting what you need – if they're the same thing then that's just a happy coincidence." Burt paused, then asked, "I take it Blaine is determined to do this?"

Kurt expelled a short breath and laugh at that. "Oh yeah…" he nodded. "I think 'determination' might be the Anderson family motto or something."

"And you love him," Burt added, with a smile.

"That I do." Kurt nodded, feeling lighter at the thought.

"So go and tell him you support him, and explain why you're really hesitant about this transfer idea." Burt said, tilting his head towards the door. "He's probably panicking that you don't _want_ him at McKinley.

Kurt blinked for a moment, looking at Burt in confusion. "But I've told him it's not that!"

Burt laughed. "If the situation were reversed, would that stop you from obsessing about it in private?" He raised his eyebrow at Kurt. "I didn't think so." With creaky knees and a grunt, Burt hoisted himself off the ground, holding a hand out to Kurt. "Go talk to him, Kurt. Neither of you are mind-readers – you need to talk."

Kurt smoothed his shirt down and looked at his father. "Of course you're right," he said.

"That's cos I'm the Dad," Burt said, pulling Kurt into a hug. "It don't matter how old you get, or who else there is to take care of you… I'm still the Dad."

They broke apart and exited Kurt's room, and walked down the stairs together.

"So, there's really chicken livers in the bolognese sauce?" Burt said, impressed.

"Yup – apparently Carole's been putting them in forever and just never told us." Kurt said with a smile. "You think Finn'll get over it?"

"More for me if he doesn't," Burt shrugged.

They laughed and Burt patted Kurt's arm as they parted ways in the foyer downstairs. "Be home by midnight, k?"

"Yes Dad, Cinderella will be back before the chariot turns into a pumpkin," Kurt rolled his eyes. He grabbed his keys and went out the door, pausing to add over his shoulder: "And thanks."

"Anytime, buddy, anytime." Burt watched Kurt get to his car and drive down the street.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__ Ah the pressure of writing Kurt/Burt – so many have done such wonderful things with their relationship that this can only pale in comparison... but no matter – it will suffice, they're still adorable, and we're all here and moving on. Next time, Mr Anderson gets a turn at fatherly advice, and Kurt gets a plan._


	6. Chapter 6

**Media**: Fic  
><strong>Type:<strong> Multi-Part  
><strong>Title:<strong> Courage to Take Control: 6 of ? (10 or 11, now pretty sure)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 2,491 (this part)  
><strong>Genre:<strong> General, Drama, Romantic bits  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Kurt/Blaine established and the focus; but most characters turn up  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Nope – although obviously we're in between s2 and s3. Suspect this might be AUish once s3 starts.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Nah I don't reckon.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I'm borrowing all the characters and universe of Glee. They're not mine, but I'm grateful to have a little play-time with them

_**Summary:** Blaine wants to transfer to McKinley for senior year. Kurt, of all people, is against it. This chapter, Blaine's Dad has a few realizations, and Kurt has an idea._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Charles Anderson was sitting comfortably at his bureau in the study, tumbler of Glenfiddich on a polished wooden coaster next to him and lamp illuminated, shining over a detailed folio. He had to admit, he was impressed with the work Blaine had put into it. It was clear, concise, and followed a coherent structure making for easy navigation and browsing. And it was certainly doing an ok job selling McKinley.

What impressed him more was that the folio didn't gloss over the faults of the school, either. It didn't seek to portray it as a school of high achievers, but it was clear that stars were allowed to shine; the school was capable of nurturing that diamond in the rough – and Blaine's argument was that he would be one of those diamonds.

Charles was particularly impressed with the achievements of these high performers later in life. Sure, there weren't many of them, but of those kids who got into the Ivy Leagues: none had dropped out and all of them had impressive careers in their chosen fields. Charles knew from his own and others' experience that the completion and success rate for privileged private school kids was not usually so consistent. A solid percentage usually fell into the burn-out or rebellion traps of college life. These public school kids though? They really wanted it. They knew what it was to fight for something – rather than just have it handed to them.

"I guess it wouldn't kill his chances of becoming a lawyer at least," Charles murmured taking a sip of the sharp, cold liquid from his tumbler, "but still…"

His musings were interrupted by the doorbell and he looked at his watch – just after 8pm. Cecilia had gone out to book club straight after dinner and Charles could hear water running upstairs as Blaine took a shower. He sighed, closed the folio and moved out of the study into the foyer to open the door. He swallowed for moment, looking at the person standing in front of him.

"Good evening, Mr Anderson," Kurt said, with more strength in his voice than he felt. "I apologise for turning up unannounced, but was hoping to talk to Blaine, if that's alright."

"Uh, yeah," Charles said after a moment. "He's, ah, in the shower at the moment, but come in."

Kurt moved into the foyer and paused, not sure whether he should move straight upstairs or make conversation. Charles was similarly unsure, and they stood looking at each other for a moment.

"Perhaps," Charles began, pausing as he glanced upstairs where he could still hear water running, as well as Blaine's voice singing. He tended to take his time in the shower in the evenings. "Perhaps we could have a talk while you wait for Blaine," he finally said. "Would you care for a soda?"

Kurt swallowed, sweat forming under his collar. "Just some water perhaps, if I may," he said, nodding to Charles. "Thank you."

Charles motioned for Kurt to enter the living room. "Please, take a seat. I will be back in a moment."

Kurt perched on the sofa, smiling as he recognised that he had the same nervous poise that Blaine had had in Mr Schuester's apartment. He looked around and realised the drapes on the large bay windows were different to the last time he had visited. Blaine hadn't been kidding about his mother's ardent decorating habits. Still, the classic cream colour coupled with ruby edging was exquisite and gave the room a completely different feel.

Charles returned to the room, his tumbler now holding more amber liquid than before, and set a glass of iced water on the coffee table, being sure to place it on a coaster. He sat in a chair diagonally opposite Kurt, and took a sip as they both eyed each other uncertainly.

"May I ask you some questions about McKinley?" Charles asked at last.

Kurt stiffened, on guard. "Of course," he said. "I feel I need to state clearly first, though, that I didn't put Blaine up to this. In fact…"

Charles grunted in agreement. "Yes. Blaine informed us that you, ah, had much the same reaction to the idea as we did." Charles paused for a moment. "May I ask why?"

"I didn't want him to throw away his future," Kurt said quietly after a moment's thought, "and I was afraid he only wanted to transfer for… emotional reasons."

Charles nodded. "And do you still feel that way?"

Kurt looked at Charles, surprised. He had expected more antagonism from Blaine's father. Sure, he would be nothing less than polite as usual, but Kurt had expected to feel the heat under the glare of a powerful man under the impression that his son was being led astray by his boyfriend. Instead, Charles seemed thoughtful, contemplative, and open to actual discussion on the matter. Kurt wondered whether Blaine had talked to him already again about a meeting with the McKinley faculty.

"I…," Kurt faltered a bit, looking all around him for inspiration. "I think I understand why he wants to transfer now at least."

Charles nodded again. "I've been looking at McKinley's academic record and the career paths of some of its former students," he said, nodding his head towards the study where the folio was still on the desk. "I'm less concerned than I was before…"

"But?" Kurt asked.

"But … I don't know." Charles ran his hand through his greying hair, the exact way Blaine tended to do with his hair. "I understand and respect that Blaine wants to move on from his past – and accept that Dalton is a reminder to him that he had to leave his old school." Charles grimaced with a flash of anger thinking of that incident again. "He's also a sensitive and earnest person – the corporate feel of Dalton and the privileged environment generally doesn't sit well with him and never has. He has been happy there of course; he has performed brilliantly and is never anything but charming and a credit to this family," Charles clarified, "but I've known for some time that he's been playing along – it's not him." He stopped again, and looked directly at Kurt. "For a long time he hasn't been the happy kid I remembered from before – until he met you and that sparkle returned to his eye." Charles looked at Kurt carefully. "I love my son. We just approach the world differently," he said with a rough voice.

Kurt nodded, but didn't say anything. He could see there was something else that Blaine's father wanted to say.

"Is McKinley safe for Blaine?" Charles asked finally. It was the question Kurt had almost been dreading.

"It…" Kurt began, forcing himself to hold Charles' eye. "It has been changing for the better," he said. "I wouldn't have returned if the school hadn't have made some changes."

"Cecilia – I mean Blaine's mother," Charles winced a little, "we are both concerned about Blaine's safety – first and foremost. We will not let him transfer if it will endanger him in any way."

"I understand," Kurt said quietly, wondering if Blaine had told them about Junior Prom. Probably not, he figured. "The faculty is aware of the problems in the school and made some good headway when I transferred back last year, but there is room for further improvement."

"It's as safe as anywhere else outside of the Dalton halls," Blaine's voice rang strongly through the room from where he stood in the doorway to the foyer. It shocked both Kurt and Charles who snapped their heads to look in his direction, both looking slightly guilty that they had been discussing Blaine without him present.

"Blaine, hi," Kurt said, his stomach flipping a little with nerves.

"Son," Charles stood up from his chair. "Kurt arrived while you were in the shower. We… ah…"

"Have been discussing my future?" Blaine said, a little more coldly than he intended. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, that was unfair. I realise you both have good intentions." He looked at the ground and shifted his feet slightly.

"Blaine?" Charles waited for his son to look up. "Thank you for the folio on McKinley's academic performance and former students. It's very thorough." He moved towards Blaine and put his hand on his shoulder for a moment before continuing to walk back into his study. "I'll leave you boys to it. Remember Blaine, Kurt should be on his way home by 11pm."

Blaine just nodded, not sure what his father meant about the folio; whether it meant he was starting to change the mind or whether he was just humouring Blaine's assiduity. He looked back at Kurt.

"Hi." He said to Kurt, smiling slightly. "Wanna come upstairs?"

Kurt got up off the couch, leaving the water where it had sat, untouched on the coaster. He interlaced his fingers with Blaine's as they moved towards the stairs together, placing a quick kiss on Blaine's shoulder which he hoped was reassuring.

In Blaine's room, they both sat on the floor leaning against his bed, watching the laptop as it played a random selection from iTunes.

"So you made a folio of high achieving ex-McKinley students?" Kurt asked after a long silence. "That's... thorough."

Blaine shrugged. "I told you, I thought this through – and had a lot of time to myself in Phuket." He moved his hand to grab Kurt's in his, and looked at him. "My dad is a businessman – he makes all his decisions on the basis of evidence, a business model, plan or whatever. You've seen how he communicates – nothing emotional. So I knew I'd need something like that."

"I think it's working," Kurt smiled encouragingly at Blaine.

"Maybe," Blaine said, "but it's only part of the puzzle. And anyway, more than my parents, I need to know that you're ok with this." His voice had lowered to a whisper.

"God my Dad's so right," Kurt laughed a little in wonder. Blaine looked confused so he continued. "He said I needed to talk to you because neither of us are mind-readers."

"Hm, yes, sadly my superpowers haven't kicked in yet," Blaine smiled. "I keep hoping on each birthday though."

Kurt laughed, but then shifted his weight so he was more sitting on his side and looking directly at Blaine.

"I'm really sorry for how I acted at Mr Schue's," he started. "For starters I wasn't being supportive of you, but I was also acting like a… like a bitch."

Blaine raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What? No it's ok you're just worried, I know you are."

Kurt shook his head. "It's not just that though. I mean yes I'm worried that you'll miss out on your college of choice due to some McKinley fuck-up, and I'm petrified that something bad will happen to you at McKinley that wouldn't happen at Dalton…"

"Shhh," Blaine grazed his thumb over Kurt's mouth. "You're strong and refuse to be afraid and live your life in fear of that – why can't I?"

"I'm not strong," Kurt shook his head. "I'm still afraid so much of the time. Every time we're out to dinner, or at the movies, I just want to hold your hand, have my arm around your shoulder or waist – but we just can't be like that here. And McKinley is no different – it's almost worse."

"You _are_ strong Kurt," Blaine said firmly, "and you're helping me be strong too. You're waking me up, every day, from the torpor that I was in – just being the model student at Dalton and nothing else." He kissed Kurt firmly on the lips and they both sighed into each other for a couple of minutes.

"Mmmhhh," Kurt pulled away from Blaine's warm lips, missing the feel of them against his but determined to explain. "But it's not just that I'm afraid or worried about you Blaine… I…" he felt his hands shake, but shook it off, reminding himself of his father's words.

"I was… am… also a bit afraid of having you at McKinley because..." he paused one last time before getting it out, "because in seeing me all the time – around my friends there and the New Directions and the general environment – that you might see some aspects of me that you don't like… like that comment I made to Rachel about her hanging out at Mr Schuester's during the summer holidays. I saw the look on your face – you looked at me like I was a different person Blaine, like you didn't know me. What if... what if you stop loving me?"

Kurt's eyes brimmed with tears, poised to fall depending on Blaine's response. Blaine just looked shocked, but like a weight had been lifted off him at the same time.

"Kurt, I will never – I repeat NEVER – stop loving you," he gasped. "Sure, I thought your crack at Rachel was a bit…"

"Bitchy?"

"Yeah I guess," Blaine said, "but you were stressed and worried and she was being Rachel like she normally is. And you apologised immediately – you knew you'd gone too far." He cupped Kurt's face and kissed both cheeks and then just below Kurt's eyes, tasting the salty tears as he kissed them away. "But regardless, that wasn't going to make me stop loving you. Nothing you can do will make me stop loving you – nothing."

"I love you too," Kurt whispered, "and nothing will stop me from loving you either."

"Not even me wanting to apparently throw my future away and endanger my safety by leaving Dalton?" Blaine asked, only half joking.

"Not a chance," Kurt said, kissing Blaine deeply before pulling back. "How could I love you any less when the main perk of your decision is that we might be able to find an empty classroom or broom closet to do this?" And Kurt kissed Blaine again, more hungry this time as he leant back against the bed and pulled Blaine on top of him, arcing slightly as he felt Blaine's weight settle over him, causing him to gasp.

"While it would be incredibly hot to do this in a broom closet," Blaine breathed at Kurt the next time they broke for air, "I don't think getting into trouble would help convince my parents they'd made the right choice in letting me transfer." He smiled at Kurt, sitting comfortably with his forehead resting against Kurt's.

"We still need to convince them to actually _let_ you transfer," Kurt bumped Blaine playfully with his hand. "Getting ahead of yourself much?"

"With you on my side, Kurt Hummel," Blaine kissed him again, "we can't lose."

Kurt pushed Blaine off him, eliciting a whine. "You're right," He said, pulling the laptop onto his lap and opening the internet browser, "but we're not there yet. Your Dad may be swaying on the academic argument, but the safety argument is going to take some more work."

He started typing fast into google. "I have a plan."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__ Ok I am seriously going to have to write a fic with more of my version of Blaine's parents someday because they're a lot of fun to write – maybe a cracky interior designing one with Cecilia, Blaine and Kurt; or a Charles/Burt bonding exercise with their sons... like camping (ha! Kurt camping?). Ah if only I had more time in the day! Anyway, still with me? Good. Next time, Kurt's plan is put into action._


	7. Chapter 7

**Media:** Fic  
><strong>Type:<strong> Multi-Part  
><strong>Title:<strong> Courage to Take Control: 7 of 10  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 2,816 (this part)  
><strong>Genre:<strong> General, Drama, Romantic bits  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Kurt/Blaine established and the focus; but most characters turn up  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Nope – although obviously we're in between s2 and s3. Suspect this might be AUish once s3 starts.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Nah I don't reckon.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I'm borrowing all the characters and universe of Glee. They're not mine, but I'm grateful to have a little play-time with them

_**Summary:** Blaine wants to transfer to McKinley for senior year. He just has to convince those people closest to him that it's a good idea. This chapter, Kurt and Blaine put their plan into action – but will it backfire in a really bad way?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7<span> **

Kurt was tense, his heartrate was up, his palms sweaty, and his breathing shallow. It was a scorcher of a day – summer really was seeming endless – and the high windows in the corridors of McKinley high seemed to make a greenhouse effect inside. They walked down the hall at a clipped pace and made their way to the courtyard – the same one where the Warblers had said goodbye to Kurt the day of his transfer back to McKinley.

Entering the courtyard, the sun was bright, but only Blaine squinted, Kurt having sensibly brought sunglasses. The concrete was baking. They were assaulted with the heat emanating from above, below and all around. It wasn't helping Kurt's nerves.

"Are you sure about this?" Blaine led Kurt over to a table and they sat down, both straddling the same bench facing each other. "Maybe we can just convince them…?"

"No," Kurt shook his head. "They know about the violence in this school – they knew about the terror that I suffered thanks to David – and they never did anything anywhere near enough to address it. It always came back down to them not having _proof_," Kurt spat out the last word. "So we'll give them proof, and we'll make them commit to doing something about it."

"But what if…?" Blaine looked afraid now, his lip starting to quiver in a nervous tic, his quickening pulse visible via the artery bobbing up and down on his neck. "I mean…"

"I know. I'm scared too," Kurt said quietly, his mouth dry. "We're essentially going to bait a group of low-achieving Neanderthals, who will already be cranky due to being here in summer school, into bullying us." He took a long shaky breath and grabbed both Blaine's hands, squeezing hard. "But David won't let them get physical. I know it."

"I can't believe we're relying on the sensibilities of the guy who threatened to kill you last year." Blaine glanced at the door where they expected the group to emerge in a matter of minutes. "Kurt maybe we're crazy. Dealing with the real world is one thing, looking for trouble… this doesn't seem like a smart or mature plan…"

"Blaine," Kurt said firmly. "Do you want to transfer to McKinley?"

Blaine nodded.

"This is the best way to make it happen. And we'll be safe because David won't let them do anything too bad; and even if it gets out of hand, Mr Schue and Ms Pillsbury will have to traverse the courtyard to get to Principal Figgins' office so they'll be able to break it up, right?"

"Ok," Blaine straightened his back, correcting his posture. "We're either really brave or out of our minds, but if this works it will have been worth it."

"Exactly," Kurt murmured, moving in slightly, "now c'mere."

Their lips met hesitantly, the heightened nerves making the kiss awkward like none of their previous kisses have ever been. They wanted to enjoy it, enjoy the smell, taste, touch of their bodies together – but when you have to have one eye on the look-out for trouble (even if this time it's to attract it, not to avoid it), then you can never really let go. Still, they found comfort and strength in each other, their hands clutching at each other's waist, stroking soothingly, kneading at the clothes that were hanging limply, slightly damp with the humidity of the day.

After only a couple of minutes they heard the door to the building open. Kurt directed one eye to the door to check it was the summer school guys. He had calculated they would need to continue kissing for a couple of seconds, just to make sure that everyone had seem them. They would then snap back from each other, slide apart and re-arrange themselves to make it seem like they were trying to pretend nothing had been happening.

It only took five seconds for Azimo to see them kissing and let out a jeering snort to attract the others' attention. Kurt took that as the cue and sprang back from Blaine, swivelling on the bench to face the table where he pulled a book from his satchel and pretended to read. Blaine had also snapped back, and had slid to the other end of the bench where he was now pretending to be texting on his phone.

"Oy, Faggots!" Azimo shouted, leading a group of six boys across the courtyard, Karofsky straggling a bit behind. "What makes you think you're allowed to do that on school grounds? Hell, it should be fucking illegal everywhere, but we definitely don't want your gay infecting the school as well – there's already one too many gay kids here." Azimo was now standing right in front of Kurt, and lashed out an arm, swiping Kurt's sunglasses off his head, throwing them to the ground and stomping them."

"You're going to pay for those – and they weren't cheap," Kurt said evenly, his voice stronger than he felt.

"Oh yeah?" Azimo laughed and some of the guys with him did as well. "Hear that boys? Ladyboy here thinks I'm gonna pay for his gay sunglasses." He leant forward, acrid breath making Kurt's nose curl, "I'm not gonna pay for _anything_," he breathed. "I'm gonna make _you_ pay for being in my face." Azimo pulled Kurt up by the lapels of his shirt, and one of the others grabbed Blaine, doing the same thing.

They threw both boys to the ground roughly and held them there. Blaine cried out more in fear than in pain while Kurt thrashed his legs, trying to kick Azimo where he knew it would hurt.

"I'm gonna make that pretty girly face look like it should, Hummel," Azimo said clearly, "then maybe you'll stop being such a little bitch." He raised his fist, the hate and anger in his eyes petrifying Kurt so that he cried out.

Suddenly, Karofsky yelled out: "Guys, wait," his voice yelped. The others all turned to look at him. "Do you want detention before the school year's even started?" Karofsky said, veins popping out of his neck, "Do we want to lose the rest of what little summer we've been able to have in between summer classes? I sure don't – as much as I would like to teach these fags a lesson," he added. "Let them go – not here at school; not when Mr Schofield will be wandering outside with his lunch and pipe at any moment. It's not worth it."

Azimo growled angrily, but stood up, leaning his weight on Kurt heavily as he did so, sure to leave a large bruise on his torso. The other boy did the same to Blaine as he got up and joined the others as they started to walk away.

"Fuck of faggots," Azimo said over his shoulder as they walked up onto the concrete steps. "Before I change my mind."

Kurt and Blaine scrambled to their feet, gathered their belongings, and moved across the courtyard into the administrative building.

Once inside, the relative quiet without the sounds of nature and the nearby freeway washed over them. They both leant against the door they'd just closed behind them and sank down into the floor and each other.

"Fuck." Blaine said, after a moment.

"Are you ok?" Kurt whispered, his voice shaky as he was close to tears.

Blaine didn't say anything, but reached for his phone out of his pocket, and pressed 'play' in the voice memo app. He listened, grimacing several times as the scene was played back to them with stark clarity. When the recording stopped, he let out a long breath and looked at Kurt. "Yes. Because we've got what we need. They won't be able to hurt either of us again."

Kurt turned and held Blaine tightly, his head buried in Blaine's neck and Blaine's in his, both their eyes squeezed shut. When both their breathing had returned to normal, they stood up and walked down the hall, hands close but not intertwined.

"How are we going for time?" Blaine asked, focussing on the plan.

"It's nearly 1pm – we're right on time," Kurt glanced at his watch and then at Blaine. "Do you think your parents will be on time?"

"Yes," Blaine said. "My dad always blocks out from 1-2pm for racquetball so he had the time spare and will be here by 1.30, just like we told them."

"Giving us enough time first to get the ball rolling," Kurt completed Blaine's thought as they rounded the final corner and approached the Principal's office.

Kurt saw with surprise that Mr Schuester and Ms Pillsbury were already there – he gulped slightly as he realised how lucky he and Blaine had been in the courtyard that Karofsky had called off the others before they really got hurt. He also saw that Ms Sylvester was in the office – in fact, even through the glass windows he could hear her.

"Of course I have to be here Will," she was saying, "when the three of you get together stupid ideas become a painful and embarrassing reality for this school. I'm just making sure that doesn't happen."

"Sue," Principal Figgins objected, "what could possibly come of a meeting with a potential transfer student's parents – other than that student's transfer?"

"Oh I don't know, a decree on perms and hair product I'm sure, given the kid clearly uses the same hairdresser as Will," Sue looked through the windows to where Kurt and Blaine were standing, the two of them suddenly looking as if they've been caught out.

Kurt shook off the shock and pushed through the doors into the office, Blaine following behind him.

"Kurt? Blaine?" Will asked, confused. "What are you both doing here? And where are your parents, Blaine? The meeting is meant to be with you and your parents only."

"Principal Figgins," Blaine ignored Will for the moment and stepped forward to the Principal's desk, extending his hand to shake it. Principal Figgins looked surprised and confused at such a civilised gesture from a student, but took Blaine's hand. "My parents will be here in just under half an hour – I apologise for the delay." Blaine stepped back from the desk again and looked to all those present in the room. "There is something that you need to hear first anyway."

As Blaine played the voice memo, Emma's hand flew to her mouth and she squeaked one or two times as they could hear the roughness of the jocks' actions and threats towards the boys. Will looked grim, closed his eyes and sighed heavily, hanging his head slightly. Sue's face was stony, as was Principal Figgins'.

"What does this mean?" Principal Figgins was the first to speak, following a long silence.

"I _means_," Kurt hissed, "that you have a serious problem at this school." He glanced at Sue. "You said you needed evidence to act? Here's your evidence. These guys are dangerous, and a hair's breadth away from assaulting or killing a student – and it's not just me. They torment and attack gay and straight people indiscriminately – everyone's just too afraid to report it. I don't want you to take them to task for what just happened there – all that would do would be to make them hate us even more. But you're going to make changes – you're going to stop this kind of thing from happening. At. All."

"It's not that simple, Hummel," Principal Figgins explained. "I sympathise with your situation but every school has bullies – and no school is capable of eliminating them totally."

"Uh actually, sir," Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Dalton Academy has a zero-tolerance no-bullying policy that works quite well. Any student caught bullying another is instantly suspended for a month; and if they ever do it again, instantly expelled."

Sue, who had been looking at Kurt and Blaine with a calculating look in her eye, seemed to come to a decision of sorts. "A law and order platform," she said, nodding. "You're a smart one, Curly."

"You approve of this Sue?" Principal Figgins asked, not surprised, so much, but perplexed.

"I said when I was principal that I would not allow one student to threaten the life of another." Sue turned to Principal Figgins, her tone raw and clear. "I expelled that Karofsky kid for threatening Porcelain's life – but I was overruled. This school needs a zero-tolerance no-bullying policy to keep the students from turning to savages."

"You do realise you'd need to lead an example, Sue," Emma spoke for the first time. "A no-bullying policy means no bullying."

"I don't know what you're insinuating, Smurfette," Sue growled, "but if it makes you feel better I promise to stop spitting in your little perfect packed lunches every morning."

Emma looked like she was about the throw up, but just meeped and stayed quiet.

"Well, Principal Figgins?" Kurt brought everyone's attention back to the issue at hand, standing with his hand on his hip, eyes boring into the principal.

"Ok, we'll have a new policy." Principal Figgins acquiesced.

Blaine smiled at Kurt, but Kurt didn't smile back.

"Not good enough – it needs to be endorsed, recognised, and then actively promoted the first week back at school." Kurt said. "Otherwise the school board or superintendent could overturn any future decisions." He and Blaine had done their homework well in preparation for the meeting. "A PTA meeting should do," he pulled a bunch of papers out of his satchel and placed them on the desk, "and this is the document they need to endorse. It's a modified version of the Dalton Academy policy."

Principal Figgins just nodded, but it was enough to satisfy Kurt for the moment. He glanced at his watch. It was nearly 1.30. He needed to leave before Blaine's parents arrived, and Blaine needed to meet his parents out front.

"I expect to hear from my Dad that the PTA meeting has been called by the end of this week," Kurt said briskly. "Otherwise the police and media will be hearing about how I've reported this kind of abuse from guys like Azimo for almost a year, but you have failed to do anything."

With that, he turned and headed to the door, head held high and a grin forming on his face.

"Sir," Blaine shook Principal Figgins' hand again. "My parents should be arriving soon – I'll return with them. Their main interests when it comes to my transfer are its academic credentials and safety record. I transferred out of the public system due to bullying, and they will be very impressed to hear about the zero-tolerance no bullying policy that you intend to put in place in the Fall. And I'm sure, with my return to the public system, that my father would be pleased to return to spending his money on donations to the school I'm attending for the benefit of all students; and not on my individual tuition fees."

He nodded politely to Will, Emma and Sue and then followed Kurt out into the hall.

"Hey guys – wait," Will came rushing out of the Principal's office after them.

"Yes Mr Schue?" Kurt asked innocently.

"That was a very dangerous thing you did," he whispered loudly at them, grabbing Kurt's arm. "I know you want Blaine to transfer but what you did was close to entrapment and could have got you both seriously injured."

"So what, _now_ you care about my safety?" Kurt's nostrils flared and he spat a little as he snapped at Mr Schue. "It didn't stop when I came back, you know," he said angrily, "the feeling of being constantly threatened, in danger. It's never going to stop unless people are made accountable for their actions."

"I always cared Kurt," Will said, "I just…"

"You just didn't care enough to make it right," Kurt said, brushing Will's hand off his arm. "So now we're making it right – doing what you should have done. And I expect your full support, and for you to promise to Blaine's parents that you will personally see to it that this school is safe for him.

Kurt linked his arm with Blaine's and turned them both around so they could walk away from Will. As they walked out to the parking lot, they saw Blaine's parents arriving. Kurt smiled at Blaine, squeezing his hand, and headed to his car to let the Andersons go into the meeting as a family. Just before they went inside the building, Blaine glanced over to Kurt, who was now in his car, and smiled hopefully. Kurt smiled back, confident and assured that their plan would work.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note:<strong>__ Yes it was a bloody stupid idea to bait a pack of bullies, but they're teenage boys and their hearts were in the right place. Next time, we see some others' reactions to Kurt and Blaine's plan._


	8. Chapter 8

**Media**: Fic  
><strong>Type:<strong> Multi-Part  
><strong>Title:<strong> Courage to Take Control: 8 of 10  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 2,121 (this part)  
><strong>Genre:<strong> General, Drama, Romantic bits  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Kurt/Blaine established and the focus; but most characters turn up  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Nope – although obviously we're in between s2 and s3. Suspect this might be AUish once s3 starts.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Nah I don't reckon.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I'm borrowing all the characters and universe of Glee. They're not mine, but I'm grateful to have a little play-time with them

_**Summary:** Blaine wants to transfer to McKinley for senior year. He just has to convince those people closest to him that it's a good idea. This chapter, the news of his plan has spread._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<br>**

Blaine and Kurt were standing in front of the mirror at a small shop at the Lima mall, assessing their outfits carefully.

"You know I love you…" they both said at the same time, before cracking up laughing.

Blaine was wearing a slim-fit olive-green collared shirt with a muted paisley motif, coupled with skinny aubergine pants, a cream belt and simple cream-ish neckscarf that complimented the belt perfectly. Kurt was wearing slim-fitting dark blue jeans paired with a dark purple polo shirt that was tight enough to show off his toned torso and arms, but loose enough not to draw too much attention.

"I think we should stick to our own styles," Blaine said, still laughing easily, his eyes crinkling.

"Agreed," Kurt grinned, tugging at the polo shirt, intrigued by how it sat so loosely but still managed to attract and direct the trained eye. "We clearly suit our own styles – that shirt looks vaguely ridiculous on you."

"And you look naked without any accessories with your outfit," Blaine grazed his hand down Kurt's bare arm, causing Kurt to suck in a breath sharply, "although I really approve of more bare skin," he leant in to whisper behind Kurt's ear. Kurt shivered a little, angling his neck slightly so that Blaine's lips touched onto his skin.

"Enough of that," he said hoarsely, turning to go back into the change room. "Let's get each other's try-on outfits in our own sizes and go find some iced coffee, deal?"

"Absolutely," Blaine nodded, "although I'm not sure I really need new jeans and a new polo shirt."

"You most certainly do!" Kurt objected over the partition between their change cubicles. "You're surviving on the bare minimum of clothes required as it is – wearing a uniform every day has not helped the size or diversity of your wardrobe, and you _need_ more clothes for McKinley."

They both exited the change rooms, back in their normal clothes, retrieved their respective sizes in the other's try-on outfits, and headed to the counter.

"Please stop jinxing this," Blaine whined, looking to the ceiling as if in prayer. "We're not there yet."

"But you said…"

"Yes, I know my Dad is ok with it – as long as I get straight As and keep up my extracurricular activities for college applications, he's ok," Blaine ran through what he'd already told Kurt again, "but my Mom… the meeting with Principal Figgins and the others went well but she's still afraid for me I guess."

They didn't say anything in particular as they paid for their clothes, and Kurt noticed Blaine seemed contemplative.

"Are _you_ afraid for you?" Kurt asked quietly, as they walked out of the store and loitered near a plant box in the centre corridor of the Mall, where the escalators came to the central square on the lower floor.

"No… no!" Blaine said, a little too quickly, "I mean, anything could happen – but anything could happen anywhere, right?" He chewed at his lip for a bit. "I know this is the right thing for me Kurt, and I know that if anything bad happens it won't be like last time; once the PTA approves the policy then we'll have that certainty at least."

Kurt closed his eyes, and sat on the edge of the plant box. "I can see why that idea wouldn't comfort your mom too much…" he said, opening his eyes and looking at Blaine. "It's not giving me too much comfort to know that, if you're assaulted, the perpetrator may at least be punished adequately. I'd prefer to know you won't be assaulted."

"We can't know that – no-one can," Blaine said, his resolve firm. "And I've decided not to run anymore, remember?" He grabbed Kurt's hand and squeezed it. "Now come on, let's get us some frappucinos and then hit up the other half of the Mall – I've had my eye on a pair of shoes and I think today's the day I'm going to get them."

"There they are!" A familiar, shrill voice from the upper level carried clearly through the Mall and caught Blaine and Kurt's attention. Rachel, Finn, Puck, Santana, Mike, Tina, Quinn, Mercedes and Brittany were on the upper level leaning over the railing – Rachel's arm thrust out pointing at them as they all piled onto the escalator.

"Oh for the love of…," Kurt murmured to himself, letting Blaine's hand go. "This had better not be a flashmob intervention."

"Dude, _finally_," Finn said to Kurt with relief when they were all standing together. "I feel like we've gone into every store looking for you guys, which means we've then had to wait in every store while the girls try on, like, _everything_."

"Well you've found us," Kurt sighed, looking to the group as a whole. "_Why_, perchance, were you looking for us?"

"We heard you and lover-boy here are going to put a bigger target on our backs than there was last year, that's why." Santana seemed to be taking fashion advice from Brittany because she was wearing high-waisted super-short shorts, a stripy tank top, and her hair was in pig-tails.

"I didn't have a target on my back last year," Brittany said. "No one can touch me, because I'm awesome."

"Yes you are sweetie," Santana winked at her, "but thanks to these guys, the school's going to have some big anti-bullying festival first week back, and everyone's going to know it's because he's transferring to be all lovey-dovey with his boyfriend during school hours."

"That's _NOT_..." Kurt began, puffing up and starting to go red with frustration.

"Shhh," Blaine laid a hand on his arm. "It's ok – everyone's going to think that anyway so we're going to have to learn not to get uppity about it every time they make a comment. "

"Oh as if it's not true anyways," Santana quipped, "you're kidding yourselves if you think there's some greater purpose behind this move. You guys are just so pathetically hot for each other separate schools is too far."

"Ok, not that it matters, but that's _really _not why I'm…" Blaine started to understand Kurt's frustration on the issue.

"Dude, it's ok, we understand," Puck said. "I'm all for some hot action during school hours, under the bleachers, in the closet, the admin office…"

Everyone gave Puck a look at that comment, as if to say, _really_? The _admin office_? But he continued, ignoring them.

"You just gotta realise that a big zero-tolerance policy is not _actually _gonna change anything," Puck said, "the other jocks in the football team – and probably the hockey guys too – will still slushie us almost every day."

"And I'm offended," Santana added. "I'm _actually_ offended that you are blowing off my excellent security detail – _razor blades_ man, no one was going to mess with you if they knew what was good for them."

"We just don't want things to get worse," Tina said, Mike nodding next to her, "this whole idea – the PTA meeting, everything – won't it just draw attention to you guys? To us?"

"Look," Kurt said sharply, his eyes warning his friends to stay silent. "I appreciate the concern, and I'm sorry if our need to feel safe in the knowledge that bullies will actually face _consequences_ if they dare lay a finger on us – or any of you for that matter – offends you, but this is how it's going to be, and it's not an unreasonable thing to hold high school students accountable for their actions. _In. Line. With. The. Law."_

"We get what you're saying," Blaine added. "And we don't expect McKinley to turn into a perfect safe environment overnight – _I_ don't expect to have an easy time and I fully expect to get a slushie facial on my first day. But nowhere is safe for anyone, let alone Kurt or I. There are people at McKinley who are homophobic or just plain old bullies, because there are people _outside_ of McKinley who are homophobic or plain old bullies. Kurt's been brave enough to face up to that, with all of your support, and I want to have the courage to face up to it to." He paused, lowering his voice, "I _need _to face up to it; to know that I can. Having this new policy in place gives us some assurance that people will be held accountable for their actions; that their actions, if they are wrong, will lead to real consequences. So yes – the PTA meeting and new policy will draw attention to the issues, but they _need_ to be highlighted, because at the moment guys like Azimo are above the law because the school is powerless to stop them. This might only be the first step, and it might not work straight away, but the message is important and it needs to get out there."

"The boy loves a speech..." Santana sighed, looking to the ceiling.

The rest of the group looked at Blaine thoughtfully, glancing at each other and shrugging in defeat.

"He's pretty good at them too," Quinn said, eyebrows raised. "Very smooth – almost as smooth as one Jesse St James. How do we know this isn't some Dalton Warblers play?"

"It's not, I promise you." Blaine said earnestly. "But I'm not going to be able to convince you of that if you're set on believing it Quinn."

"Ignore her," Rachel said, flicking her wrist in dismissal, "she's still bitter that Finn and I are back together.

"Oh come _on_," Quinn rolled her eyes. "I couldn't care less what you and Finn are or aren't doing – I just know Blaine's parents and there's no way they'd let him do this. His Dad has been set on him going to an Ivy League for years; why would he let Blaine jeopardise that by allowing him to leave a school that can almost guarantee he'll get in through Alumni connections alone, so close to the end of high school? It just doesn't make sense. There's something else going on."

"Were you not listening to anything we've been saying?" Kurt said. "This is Blaine's choice and his alone. He's taking control of his life. You're really off base with the Jesse St James comparison – Blaine is _nothing_ like that douchebag, and his parents have come to realise that ultimately it's his life and he has the right to live it the way he wants."

"Hey hang on," Rachel protested. "Jesse isn't a _douchebag_… he's just… dramatic."

"No, he's a douchebag princess," Mercedes said. "He was when he used you and spied on our preparations the year before last; and he still was when he tried to pit us all against each other and make us go against what makes us_ us_ before Nationals last year – when are you going to see that?"

"Whatever, we're getting off-topic here," Rachel said. "I for one welcome Blaine's addition to New Directions, and think he will bring a level of professionalism and commitment to the Glee Club that we have been sorely lacking."

Kurt noticed Finn loosen his grip on Rachel's hand and look to the side of the group, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Uh, why did we bring her again?" Santana asked no one in particular, "she's been orgasmically happy about her gay crush joining Glee Club from the minute she heard about it."

"If you guys are all quite done," Kurt said, becoming tired of the haphazard way they were approaching what they'd clearly intended to be some sort of intervention. If they were going to try to intervene they should have at least formed some semblance of a plan. "We've got things to do… The PTA meeting is going to happen the day after tomorrow. The policy will be adopted. Blaine will transfer and be at McKinley next week. And you're all going to get over it. Now if you'll excuse us."

"Lost causes," Puck turned around and started to walk away. "Just don't say I didn't warn you…" The group disbanded and Kurt and Blaine made their way to the café at the end of the food court.

"You sure you still want to transfer?" Kurt said, once they were seated, drinks in hand. "I mean, those are my _friends_ and they're giving us a hard time."

Blaine just smiled. "In their own way they're trying to look out for you I guess."

"You mean they're looking out for themselves," Kurt said pointedly.

Blaine took a sip through his straw. "Either way, yes, I still want to transfer – because, as crazy as that group can be, there are worse people – and with you by my side they don't seem too bad."

They smiled at each other and finished their drinks in silence, before hitting the shops again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>__ Ok this chapter did my head in, I don't know why... but we got there. Next time, a resolution of sorts – but maybe not quite what you're all expecting._


	9. Chapter 9

**Media**: Fic  
><strong>Type:<strong> Multi-Part  
><strong>Title:<strong> Courage to Take Control: 9 of 10  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1,879 (this part)  
><strong>Genre:<strong> General, Drama, Romantic bits  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Kurt/Blaine established and the focus; but most characters turn up  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Nope – although obviously we're in between s2 and s3. Suspect this might be AUish once s3 starts.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Nah I don't reckon.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I'm borrowing all the characters and universe of Glee. They're not mine, but I'm grateful to have a little play-time with them

_**Summary:** Blaine wants to transfer to McKinley for senior year. He just has to convince those people closest to him that it's a good idea. This chapter, the final pieces of the puzzle fall into place._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Kurt was flitting around the kitchen touching everything, rearranging them into place so they are _just so_. Burt and Finn were in the other room, watching the last ten minutes of the game while Carole made final preparations in the kitchen. The third time Kurt nearly knocked her too close to the stove she turned around.

"Kurt, honey, you need to _calm down_," she said, reaching out and grabbing at him, physically stopping him from moving one step further. "Everything is fine – we're not hosting the royal family or anything."

"But you haven't _seen_ their place!" Kurt exclaimed. "Everything is like a Vogue Living catalogue – all polished surfaces and clear spaces and, and, I mean they have a _separate dining room_. What are they going to think of this?"

"They'll think that we have a lovely home," Carole said soothingly, "which we do. This was your idea Kurt, just try to relax."

This _had _been Kurt's idea. The PTA meeting was the next night and he had thought, given the Anderson's ongoing misgivings regarding Blaine's safety at McKinley, it might help them to meet with Burt and Carole. They had accepted Prinicipal Figgins' assurances, but both he and Blaine were afraid that they could still change their mind. Dinner at home though? Maybe the suggestion was too much – especially since both sets of parents had then decided it was best to discuss the issues without Kurt or Blaine. This meant that Kurt, Blaine and Finn would not be eating with them; but were instead having a pizza night watching movies. Well Kurt and Blaine were anyway, Finn was going out with Rachel.

"Ok, I'm going to calm down," Kurt said, moving back from Carole and sitting primly on one of the chairs around the table. "It's just... we've worked so hard to convince them to let Blaine do this, I don't want anything to derail it."

"Honey," Carole sat down opposite Kurt, "from everything you've told us the Andersons genuinely have Blaine's interests at heart – and we have your interests at heart. We're just going to get to know them a bit more so that we can present a united front at the meeting tomorrow night. It's a brilliant initiative from the school and something that needs all the support it can get at the meeting."

Kurt smiled in the knowledge that the school's 'initiative' was in fact his idea; and only coming about because of Kurt and Blaine's actions. His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell, and everything inside him tensed a little bit again.

Burt beat him to the door and was shaking hands pleasantly but solemnly with Charles when Kurt popped his head around from behind his father, smiling shyly at an equally nervous looking Blaine who was standing a couple of steps behind his parents, looking smaller than usual.

"Mr Hummel," Charles was saying, "thank you for your kind invitation tonight."

"It's Burt please," Burt said, "and welcome to our home. Come in."

"Charles," Charles said, by way of his own introduction, "and this is my wife, Cecilia. I believe you're acquainted with our Blaine."

"Yeah, think I mighta seen him before," Burt grinned and winked at Blaine as everyone walked into the entry way. "I suspect you also know Kurt. Come into the living room for a moment. Drink? Beer? Wine?"

"White wine thanks," Charles said, stepping into the room and looking at the now-muted TV showing post-match interviews. Cecilia nodded in agreement to Charles' requested drink and Kurt led Blaine into the kitchen to collect the drinks.

Finn stood up from the couch abruptly, not sure what he should be doing.

"This is my stepson, Finn," Burt said, motioning to Finn to extend his hand to Charles.

"Uh, hi," Finn said distractedly as he shook Charles' hand. "It's uh, nice to meet you."

"Any my wife, Carole," Burt added as Carole came through from the kitchen, handing him a beer. Kurt and Blaine were behind her carrying the Andersons' drinks.

"Oh how lovely to meet you," Cecilia's face lit up, matching the occasion of exchanging pleasantries. "Your house is so warm and inviting," she said, picking out the two things that, for all its style, her abode was sometimes lacking.

The seven of them stood a bit aimlessly for a moment until Finn's phone started singing one of Rachel's favourite songs.

"Oh, crap," he said, "I was meant to pick up Rachel like five minutes ago." He headed towards the door. "Nice meeting you," he hollered, already halfway out the door.

Silence re-descended over the room until Carole spoke.

"I hope neither of you have any particular allergies?" she asked, "We're having beef burgundy for dinner."

"Oh that sounds lovely," Cecilia said airily. "No allergies to report, and beef burgundy is one of Charles' favourites, right dear?" She smiled at him and he nodded in agreement.

"Well," Burt said, after another awkward silence. "Excellent. Shall we move to the table? We have a lot to discuss – it's a big night tomorrow night."

The adults filed out of the room, still making awkward small talk, leaving Kurt and Blaine in the living room, standing in front of the TV watching their parents' backs.

"Why did we want them to meet again?" Blaine said quietly, every fibre of his body on alert for some reason he didn't quite understand.

"Because we need them to be ok with this – and hopefully they'll be stronger together?" Kurt said, sounding less and less sure.

They moved to the couch and sat in their favourite position – Kurt lying diagonally on his back against one end, with Blaine cuddled up half next to him, half on top of him, head resting on his chest.

"You hungry?" Blaine asked.

"Not really," Kurt said, flicking through the channels until he found and settled on MTV, turning the sound up a bit, but not so much that they couldn't try to eavesdrop on the proceedings in the next room. "You?"

"No," he eyed the dips, celery and carrots that were laid out on the coffee table. "You prepared these for tonight?"

Kurt shrugged. "I didn't know if they'd want to sit out here before eating or not, so I made sure there were appetisers ready. There were crackers before too, but then Finn happened"

"Well I'm happy to have tzatziki and carrot sticks for dinner if you are," Blaine said, reaching over Kurt to grab a carrot, glob the tzatziki over it, and bring it back to his mouth quickly before any of the dip ruined Kurt's shirt. "We can order pizza later if we're hungry anyways," he said in between loud chews.

"Hmm," Kurt said, just looking at the TV, his ears pricked towards the other room. All he could really here, however, were low sounds of voices without any discernible words coming clear.

"Wonder what they're talking about," Blaine said, reading Kurt's thoughts.

"I'm guessing us," Kurt craned his neck a bit to see if that improved his hearing in the other room, but it was to no avail, "but that's not hard to guess."

"We're doing the right thing, aren't we?" Blaine sounded young. "I mean, Puck and the others are right – this won't really make things easier at McKinley. Don't get me wrong, I still want to transfer, and I want to be in control of my life, but we're going to have to fight for the rest of our lives, aren't we? Starting here. We may have convinced my parents, but for every hill we climb there's a bigger one hehind it. Am I being silly in wanting to enter the fight – to start climbing the next hill – before I have to?"

"Maybe," Kurt mused, "but you have to start somewhere. This is about being true to yourself; living your life how you want it, and not according to the privileged private school boy handbook. As for the rest of our lives?" He shrugged. "There will always be good and bad. What will be will be. Things will get better overall; more areas will give gay people equal rights; more people will learn that we're not sick or _wrong_ somehow," he stopped for a moment, trying not to sound bitter at the thought. "It has to keep improving, and I believe it will – even if it won't always seem like it."

The moment was broken by the sound of Burt and Charles laughing. Kurt and Blaine were silent for a moment, just listening to the sounds of pleasant conversation between the four adults in the other room.

Blaine lifted his head slightly to look at Kurt in wonderment. "You know, I don't think I ever thought they'd even meet Burt and Carole, let alone share a meal like this; part of me never thought we'd get to a point where they'd be this ok with us… with _me_." His voice trailed away.

Kurt was playing with Blaine's hair, running his fingers loosely through the curls. "They've never been against you, or us, I don't think," he said quietly. "This past week has shown us that, if nothing else."

"It's weird," Blaine said, "I'd got used to the idea that maybe they just didn't love me enough, or maybe the disappointment that I wasn't straight was too much for them to get over. I got used to resenting them, putting on my game face and just acting like they expected – hiding everything else from them."

"And now?" Kurt asked softly.

"Now…" Blaine hesitated. "Now it's not really any less weird, but there's an understanding – that I haven't let them down, that they accept and love me for who I am. And it's a relief Kurt, _such_ a relief. Like everything is going to be ok."

There was more laughing in the other room and Kurt smiled, trailing his hand down Blaine's cheek as he watched the Bruno Mars clip play quietly on the television. "I think everything _is_ going to be ok," he said, kissing Blaine's head softly.

They didn't say anything else, much, but just lay there, together, commenting on the various video clips playing, until much later in the night when Blaine's parents emerged with Burt and Carole to join the boys in the living room .

The conversation was easy by then, and Blaine looked happier and more relaxed than he had in a long time, just being with his parents. Burt and Charles shook hands pleasantly when it came time to leave, Cecilia and Carole shared air-kisses, and Blaine and Kurt shared a short but tender kiss, in full view of and without regard for the others in the room; and then the Andersons left to return home.

Kurt stood at the door watching the empty street for some time, only turning to enter the house when he felt Burt's hand on his shoulder.

"You've done good, kid." Burt said. "You done good." He patted Kurt's shoulder before retreating inside and going upstairs.

Kurt closed the door quietly and followed him into the house. His phone buzzed, Blaine:

_Love you._

He smiled, writing back:

_Not as much as I love you. See you tomorrow._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>__: Next chapter is the last one... *sniff*... so no teaser here... _


	10. Chapter 10

**Media:** Fic  
><strong>Type:<strong> Multi-Part  
><strong>Title:<strong> Courage to Take Control: 10 of 10  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 3,250 (this part); about 26,000 in total.  
><strong>Genre:<strong> General, Drama, Romantic bits  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Kurt/Blaine established and the focus; but most characters turn up  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Nope – although obviously we're in between s2 and s3. Suspect this might be AUish once s3 starts.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Nah I don't reckon.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I'm borrowing all the characters and universe of Glee. They're not mine, but I'm grateful to have a little play-time with them

_**Summary:** Blaine wants to transfer to McKinley for senior year. He just has to convince those people closest to him that it's a good idea. This chapter, the denouement._

_**Author's note:**__ So we're finally here. This serves as both final chapter and epilogue… more notes at the end._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Kurt sat in his car in the McKinley carpark again, watching the world around him. It was so much busier than he remembered it the year before. So many students pouring off buses, out of cars, and streaming in from the streets around. It was lighter, brighter and busier than it had been the night of the PTA meeting too, as he'd waited outside with Blaine and some of the other Glee kids to hear the result. Somehow, on that bright morning it seemed scarier than it had in the dark – even though that night they'd half expected trouble that never came.

A knock on the window made Kurt jump, and he looked up to see Rachel and Mercedes waving at him enthusiastically. Realising it was now or never, he unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the car door to a barrage of excited conversation.

"Kurt!" Rachel squealed. "Isn't this exciting? Our _senior year_!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I'm not quite sure exciting is the adjective I'd use, but it's good to see you too."

Mercedes winked at him, hand on her hip. "C'mon boy, tell me you're not looking forward to seeing a certain handsome transfer student pull into the parking lot."

Kurt smiled tightly, "Yeah of course… I just hope–"

"Hope what?" Blaine bounded up from behind him, putting both his hands on Kurt's shoulders and leveraging off him for a short excited jump. "Hey guys!" He said to Rachel and Mercedes, before trailing his hand down Kurt's arm and squeezing his hand for a moment. "Hey."

Blaine and Kurt stood looking at each other for a moment, the other students around them suddenly part of a swirling background that didn't concern them.

"Earth to Kurt…" Mercedes had ducked her head directly in front of Kurt's – between him and Blaine – and was waving her hands in front of him.

"Hey!" Blaine objected good naturedly, "you're blocking the view, Mercedes – and a nice view it is!"

"Damn straight," Kurt laughed, bumping Mercedes out of the way but linking an arm in hers, the other in Blaine's as they started to walk towards the school entrance. He was glad the girls were there. That way, it wasn't so obvious that he and Blaine were walking in together. Everyone knew they were a couple – most of the seniors would recognise Blaine from Junior Prom at least – but that didn't mean it couldn't be awkward.

"Ah, _finally_!" a couple of jocks turned around from their huddle next to the lockers just inside the school as the four Glee club members entered. "My hands were starting to get cold waiting for some losers."

Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Mercedes were suddenly breathing very fast with the shock of ice cold liquid against their skin and clothes.

"Bahahaha!" One of the jocks laughed like a hyena. "Awesome suggestion to get different flavours dude – rainbow slushie effect!"

The rest of the students didn't pay much attention, just parting to walk around the disturbance, heads low so as not to attract attention on themselves. The jocks didn't pay much attention after that either, just turning around and ambling down the corridor, high-fiving all the way.

"Wow, it's so _cold_," Blaine was shaking his head quickly, trying to get the cold, if not red and stickiness, out of his hair.

"Yeah – it's almost worse on a warm day because the shock is too great to be refreshing," Rachel said, wiping the purple ice shards out of her eyes. "C'mon, let's go to our usual bathroom and clean all this off."

In the bathroom, Kurt made quick work of the ice-cold green liquid on his face and neck, changed his shirt, and then turned to help Blaine. Students were coming in and out, ignoring them. They were in the girls' bathroom of course, but they were used to seeing Kurt there – only the cheerios still laughed at them.

"Hey," he said, using a paper towel to wipe around Blaine's ears.

"Hey," Blaine said, inspecting the damage on his shirt. "I'm glad I took your advice and didn't wear a new top today – and that I wore a black one. Once this dries it'll be fine, and I'll smell sweet like sugar all day," he grinned at Kurt through the mirror.

Kurt tried to laugh, but ended up sighing instead. "I know you're trying to be good-humoured about this…"

"No, Kurt," Blaine stopped him, turning around and putting his hand over Kurt's mouth. Kurt resisted the urge to taste the remnants of slushie on his palms. "This is part of the deal, and I came here my eyes wide open," he blinked a couple of times. "About that, remind me to close my eyes before they shove ice-cold sugar-water in my face again will ya? They're still stinging."

Kurt nodded, putting a smile on his face. "You smell sweet like sugar to me, whether there's a slushie involved on not," he said.

"Oh. My. God. Shut UP," Santana had entered the bathroom. "If you guys are going to carry on like this all year I'm going to be a size zero in no time from all the hurling."

"Hahaha, hey Santana," Blaine grinned at her as he wiped away the last of the slushie, scrunching the paper towel in the bin. "Nice to see you too."

"Yeah, well, I'm serious, so keep it in your pants," she said, brushing past Blaine to check her make-up. "There's some big assembly to start the day today – that's why I came to find you guys. We're meant to be in the gym, like now."

The four of them followed Santana and were suddenly in the throng of students, who had all got to their homerooms only to be told to leave again for the gym.

Filing into the gym, the students' voices became hushed as everyone tried to figure out what was going on. Principal Figgins, Coach Sylvester, a couple of suits and police officers were all standing in a row looking grim.

"Quiet please children," Principal Figgins seemed to be praying into the microphone; he certainly wasn't speaking into with any real authority. "Quiet please."

Suddenly a piercing whistle caused at least a third of the students to slam their hands against their ears.

"Listen up!" Coach Sylvester boomed, her new whistle dropping from her lips. She returned to her 'at ease' stance next to the Principal and nodded at him, as if giving him permission to speak.

"Children," Principal Figgins began again, his voice already droning, "it is a new school year, and this year there is a new policy at McKinley high. Now I know you will give a warm welcome to the Superintendent Chalmers."

The gym was silent, and the Superintendent coughed slightly as he walked to the microphone. While no one spoke in the crowd, a lot of people were glancing around and at each other. They all knew what the announcement would be – that there was some new anti-bullying policy. Most of their parents had told them that much. Most of them didn't care – they figured it wouldn't actually change anything.

It took a while before some of the students started to realise that this wasn't like other recent 'policies' the school had introduced. This wasn't like the recycling policy, or the anti-plagiarism policy. A low rumble moved across the gym as the Superintendent mentioned instant expulsions for re-offenders, CCTV footage in the halls, classrooms and grounds, the fact that the policy extended to outside of school grounds and outside of school hours, and the fact that police would be involved very closely with the school's administration for even the smallest of incidents. Sure, there were some derisory smirks from the usual suspects in the crowd, but for the most part the school was in shock.

Kurt, Blaine, and the rest of the Glee club were watching these reactions carefully, trying to spot those who would seek to test it.

"Dude, I almost _want_ one of those punks to try something on, just so we can see what happens," Puck whispered to Kurt from where he was sitting behind him.

Kurt whipped his head around to look at Puck, his eyes narrowed.

"Hey, I said _almost_," Puck shrugged.

"Silence!" Ms Sylvester's voice barked, halting dozens of murmured conversations.

"I'm going to make it my personal mission to see that this school has an _exemplary_ anti-bullying record from this point on," her eyes flashed, left to right, singling out certain individuals under her gaze. "I know the temptation is high. I know the targets are many. I also know that each and every one of you wants to win. The condition of success is _winning_ – and here at McKinley high we're going to win; we're going to be the best at being _tough_. We're going to make headlines for being the safest damn public school in the state."

The students looked around at each other in confusion as silence descended on the space again.

"What is she up to?" Kurt leant over to Mercedes to ask, who just shrugged in response.

The murmuring was rising steadily as Principal Figgins when he returned to the microphone. "That is all. Have a safe day," he said, just before the noise was too loud for anyone to hear him anyway. The noise level was back to normal and the chaos resumed of students walking every which way, gossiping about the policy and heading to their classes.

"I can't believe we don't have one class together today," Kurt was pouting at his timetable, walking next to Blaine. "What's the point of you transferring if we're not even going to be together?"

"Hey that's not the point remember, contrary to popular opinion – and we've both got a free period later," Blaine elbowed him softly before stopping outside what he thought was his classroom. He took a deep breath and looked around him. No-one was paying that much attention to them, but he could still see the sideways glances. Kurt had his head held high in the way he knew meant he was rising above it all. Blaine couldn't help it, but he still felt intimidated; and yes, scared. He took in a deep breath, letting it slide out through his lips slowly.

"I'd forgotten the stress," he said quietly, as student started moving past him into the classroom.

Kurt squeezed his arm. "Don't leave the classroom til I get back here at the break," he said, looking intently into Blaine's eyes, "promise me."

Blaine nodded in response, and mouthed 'love you' quickly before turning to go into the classroom.

As Kurt rushed down the hall, a hair's breadth from being late for his own class, his ears pricked at the low rumblings of Coach Sylvester's voice. He slowed his pace and lingered just behind a corner to listen.

"You _will_ go with this new initiative," she was hissing quietly, "because it's part of the plan. Do you know how many football and hockey students are sabotaged by the distraction of putting losers in their place – let alone ending up in detention for it? How many former cheerios – so bright eyed and bushy-tailed like yourselves at first – have been sidelined thanks to tattling losers and fatties? The key to success, ladies, is strength. Put all that energy into the cheerios. Get your pimple-faced poor excuses for boyfriends to do the same for football, basketball, hockey – and don't you _ever_ question me again, got it?"

Kurt heard a couple of squeaks and two young-looking cheerios came scurrying around the corner.

"Nice work coach," he heard Becky say.

"Thanks Becky," Sue said, sounding like she might actually be smiling. "Once we've got the sporting teams back on top in this school, and winning, we'll finally be able to destroy the arts program – and that stupid no-talent Glee club that can't win anything – once and for all."

Kurt rolled his eyes – another year, and it was another Sue conspiracy. He moved on, sighing and shaking his head at the typicalness of it.

He didn't spend much time thinking about it for the rest of the day as the usual first day machinations taking over – sorting out the curriculum, testing the teachers' patience and generally panicking that this was the last opportunity they would have to get good grades for those college applications. At each break he found Blaine and they faced the school together, usually with two to three other Glee club kids with them. There was no trouble, but they couldn't relax either. They both had final period free, but needed to stick around for Glee club, so decided to hang out in the choir room, tinkering on the piano and other assorted instruments in the room.

"It's more like a hospital than I remember," Blaine said, sitting behind the drum kit, fingers tracing over the cymbal. "Public school, I mean."

"Hmmm," Kurt was sitting cross-legged in front of the tiered platforms, near the drumkit. "It's all the disenfectant they need for their futile attempts to wash out the miscreant."

Blaine laughed, "You _are_ different here," he said. "No, no, not in a bad way," he added hastily, seeing the look of alarm on Kurt's face. "It's like you've got this armour on – you give off such a show of strength, you're always ready for whatever's coming, untouchable. I feel stronger with you."

"I guess," Kurt sighed, turning the page of the magazine in front of him. "It's tiring having to keep it up all the time though."

"Yeah, I'm getting that," Blaine said, standing up and moving around the drum kit to sit next to Kurt.

"It's easier with you here though," Kurt added, still flipping pages absent-mindedly, enjoying having Blaine so close to him. "Everything's easier with you."

"Hey, hey it's the new celebrity couple," a snide and familiar voice broke into the space. Azimo and a couple of guys had stopped by the door. "Don't worry princesses, we won't enter your palace," he sniffed at the air, "too fruity – is that raspberry slushie I can smell?"

"What do you guys want?" Blaine said evenly, keeping his body-language calm.

"Well, I _want_ to come over there and bitch-slap you back outta this school to that gay private school you came from," Azimo drawled, "but we can't always get what we want now, can we?"

"Oh I don't know," Kurt challenged, "I'd enjoy seeing you suspended and expelled – all chances of that football scholarship and future taken away from you. That could be fun, right Blaine?"

"Definitely," Blaine nodded, acting all earnest and serious. "it'd be worth the black eye too."

They both looked at Azimo and his grunts, staring them down until suddenly Azimo threw his hands up in the air.

"What a fucking disaster," he said, turning to walk away, "this year's going to be no fun at all."

Kurt and Blaine watched as the guys disappeared from view, and both leaned back a little, letting out the breaths they'd been holding.

"Like I said," Kurt breathed, "tiring."

"Exhausting," Blaine nodded in agreement. "But still worth it," he turned to look at Kurt, "I know nothing's guaranteed – but it's worth it; this is my choice."

They looked at each other, both weighing up the risks of sneaking a kiss, when suddenly Mr Schuester appeared at the doorway, Rachel's shrill voice following only inches behind.

"I _know_ you think that would be a good song choice for our first group number at Sectionals, Mr Schue," she was saying even though he looked like he was trying to block out everything she said. "But yet again it's neither a Broadway classic nor is it even a good song!"

Will dumped his pile of books and sheet music on the piano, and looked across at Kurt and Blaine.

"Hi guys," he said, trying to ignore Rachel's rambling, "how has your first day been?"

Kurt and Blaine both looked at each other, smiled, and shrugged. "One more year til we're free, Mr Schue," Kurt smiled. "You know how it is."

Will nodded as the bell rang, and the halls filled with activity again. Glee club members started filing into the room and were soon hugging and high-fiving each other in greeting for the new school year.

"Ok!" Will clapped his hands to get some attention. "Everyone take your seats – Kurt, Blaine, that means on actual chairs please."

Everyone took their seats obediently and waited for the usual pep talk.

"So another year and another shot at Nationals – yeah!" Will tried to infuse as much enthusiasm into the room as possible. "First up," he turned to the board and wrote as he spoke, "NEW BEGINNINGS." He turned back around to face them. "Today is a new beginning for our new McKinley High School student – Blaine Anderson – welcome Blaine."

"Woo!" Rachel exclaimed and clapped vigourously while Kurt just smiled at Blaine and the rest of them clapped politely.

"And," Mr Schue continued, "it's a new beginning for us too. A new year, a clean slate – we're going to move on from last year, start from scratch and take it all the way to New York and beyond – and I've got the perfect song to get us started."

"Mr Schue!" Rachel had bounded to her feet, "I know my fellow Glee clubbers will be polite in the face of your suggestion, but I really think…"

"Oh man, here she goes," Tina sighed.

"Every. Single. Time…" Santana rolled her eyes. "Why you gotta be annoying before we've even _done_ anything?"

Rachel ignored them, and certainly ignored Will's protestations as she spoke faster and louder to be heard over the hubbub.

"I know we're all very excited and these are exciting times." She beamed at them, oblivious to their annoyance. "I know we're all particularly excited by Blaine's addition to our group, finally giving me a an appropriate duet partner – not only in terms of vocal ability but also in terms of the visually aesthetic and appropriate height difference between us."

"Oh no you _don't_," Mercedes cut in loudly. "You do _not _automatically get all the bit parts this year."

"And what do you mean _appropriate_ duet partner?" Finn blurted out, surprising most of the others in the room. "You've never had a problem with my voice or height before?"

"Yeah until you sucked on her face on stage at Nationals," Santana was standing up, clawing towards Finn, despite Brittany's efforts to pull her back down. "You ever try that again…"

The room descended into semi-chaos as the Glee kids all tried to talk over each other, and Mr Schuester vainly tried to get Rachel to sit back down so he could take control of the class again.

Blaine was sitting at the end of the first row, next to Kurt, just watching. He'd heard these practices were like, but had never really believed it before seeing it.

"Wow," he whispered to Kurt, as Mercedes and Santana started turning on each other, arguing about their respective diva qualities.

"Uh huh," Kurt said, his lips curling into a grin as they hovered just near Blaine's ear. "Welcome to McKinley High."

They felt everything melt away just, like it had that morning – the noise and chaos again became a swirling background, leaving them, just them. This time, they didn't just stay fixed on the spot looking at each other. This time, they leaned in until their lips were touching, and they kissed without fear or hesitation, because right at that moment, everything was ok.

**END**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's comment thanks: <strong>__We made it – and in good time before the season premiere where this will be jossed! _

_I really hope you enjoyed this – I loved writing it. _

_This chapter was more like an epilogue because the Transfer was never really in question; it was people's acceptance of Blaine transferring; of Blaine being Blaine that I sought to explore (even if I didn't realise it at first). Just so you you, I never intended to have a chapter on the PTA meeting, so you didn't miss something – I'm sure it could have been written, but again, the point of this story was Blaine's journey, not really the school or community's journey, and I felt I didn't need it and didn't want to get too preachy. _


End file.
